Und ich liebe ihn doch
by gugi28
Summary: Harry und Draco hassen sich. Im letzten Schuljahr kommt ein neuer Junge der erklärt dass er schwul ist. Er bringt Harrys und Dracos Gefühle mächtig durcheinander. Finden sie zusammen?
1. Kapitel 1

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Und ich liebe ihn doch!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Harry hatte es sich in einem leeren Abteil im Hogwarts-Express gemütlich gemacht und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft zog in Windeseile an ihm vorüber und er konnte das Gefühl der Freude nicht unterdrücken, endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aber dieses Jahr war es irgendwie anders. Das hatte Harry schon so im Gefühl. Alleine deshalb weil es sein letztes Jahr auf der Schule war. Mittlerer Weile war er 18 Jahre alt geworden und trotzdem war er immer noch nervös wenn es Richtung Zauberschule ging. Harry seufzte und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen. Der Sommer war noch langweiliger gewesen als die vorherigen. Ron und Hermine waren gemeinsam verreist und hatten ihm geschrieben dass sie eine Überraschung hätten, aber diese erst verraten würden, wenn sie sich wieder sehen. Harry grinste vor sich hin. Die beiden waren schon ein sehr süßes Paar und irgendwie war er neidisch. Denn seit einiger Zeit hatte er selber an sich bemerkt, dass sein Interesse an Mädchen deutlich zurückgegangen ist. Und das machte ihm schon einige Sorgen. Zumal es in seinem Alter so ein sollte, dass dieses Gefühl eher zunehmen, als abnehmen sollte. Harry wollte darüber nicht mehr nachdenken und zählte inzwischen die Bäume die an seinem Abteilfenster vorbeizogen. Leise lächelte er glücklich vor sich hin. Er freute sich so sehr auf Hogwarts, aber es gab noch etwas anderes, auf dass er sich freute. Aber was? Er konnte es nicht ausfindig machen. Harry resignierte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war hundemüde. Denn vor lauter Aufregung konnte er nicht schlafen. Eigentlich hatte er sich erwartet, Hermine und Ron hier anzutreffen, aber er hatte sie beim Einsteigen absolut nicht finden können. Sehr komisch das ganze – spukte es in seinem Kopf herum. Langsam lies er seine Gedanken schweifen als die Abteilungstüre aufgezogen wurde und Neville herein trat. Harry hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt, er war gewachsen und hatte sich um einiges verändert.  
  
„Hey Neville! Schön dich zu sehen!"lächelte er Neville an „Hey Harry! Freut mich auch, sag ist hier noch frei?"Neville hatte schon Platz genommen und Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Mann ich dachte, ich sehe hier keinen mehr von den Gryffindors! Weißt Du eventuell wo Hermine und Ron sind?"Harry beugte sich nach vor, wobei ihm seine Brille ein Stück am Nasenbein hinunterrutschte. „Tut mir leid Harry! Außer Luna habe ich noch niemanden gesehen. Aber ich finde das auch irgendwie sehr komisch. Ach ja, außerdem habe ich noch MALFOY gesehen. Na toll, mein Tag ist im Eimer!"maulte Neville weiter und Harry verspürte einen komischen Stich im Herzen als Neville dessen Namen ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
„Ach Harry?" „hm?" „Könnest Du mal auf meine Sachen aufpassen? Ich möchte mich kurz im Zug umsehen. Vielleicht finde ich ja noch einige verloren gegangene Schafe und dann hole ich sie zu uns, ok?" „Klar, mach´ das nur, ich bin sowieso unglaublich müde, ich leg mich ein bisschen hin" Neville nickte Harry zu und verschwand wieder mit wehendem Umhang durch die Türe. Harry seufzte wiederum als er sich der Länge nach auf eine Sitzfläche hinlegte, die Beine kreuzte und die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte. Er starrte an die Decke und bemerkte dass diese einige Risse hatte. Der Zug hatte sich nicht verändert, er allerdings schon. Als er sich früher so hingelegt hatte, war dies noch kein Problem, jetzt war er anscheinend so hoch gewachsen dass er seinen Oberkörper um einiges aufrichten musste, damit er liegen konnte. Als er die richtige Position gefunden hatte, schloss er seine Augen und träumte vor sich hin. Immer wieder sah er wundervolle Lippen vor sich und Augen die ihn mit voller Liebe ansahen. –Na bitte, diese Augen müssen doch zu einer Person passen, die mir anscheinend gefällt- grinste er in sich hinein und schlief durch das rattern der Schienen langsam ein.  
  
Draco Malfoy flüchtete. Wie jedes Jahr hatte er sich ein Abteil mit Grabe und Goyle genommen und wie auch jedes Jahr hatte Pansy es geschafft, ihnen verdammt noch mal auf den Wecker zu gehen. Sie war noch verrückter als früher und vor allem – noch dicker geworden. Draco schüttelte sich vor Eckel und schob sich weiter den Gang umher. Langsam wurde es hier eng, denn viele der Erstklässler tummelten sich noch immer schwatzend auf den Gängen umher - Verzweifelt suchten sie freie Abteile. „Hey Winzling, verzwick Dich da gefälligst!"pfauchte Malfoy einen der Erstklässler an, der sich eingeschüchtert murmelnd entschuldigte und seine Freunde weiter schob. Malfoy seufzte. Gott sei Dank nur noch dieses Jahr, dann hatte dies endlich ein Ende. Sieben lange Jahre hatte er darauf gewartet, doch jetzt stellte sich keine Erleichterung ein, nein, eher Trauer. Aber wovon? Die Prüfungen waren dann endlich vorbei, er würde einige der behinderten Lehrer nicht mehr sehen und vor allem würde er Potter nicht mehr sehen. Mister – ich – bin – so – einzigartig. Bei diesem Gedanken an Potter stieg ihm der Hass wieder hoch. Wie hatte es Potter wagen können im ersten Jahr seine Freundschaft auszuschlagen! Ihm, einen Malfoy. Dafür musste er auch dieses Jahr büßen, so viel war sicher. Malfoy kniff seine Lippen zusammen und tastete sich weiter durch den Gang des Zuges. Sein blondes Haar war inzwischen um einiges länger geworden, vereinzelt hingen ihm Strähnen ins Gesicht, die sanft seinem mittlerer Weile markantem Kinn schmeichelten. Seine graublauen Augen blitzten schelmisch an er an Potter dachte. Er liebte es ihn fertig zu machen, ihn leiden zu lassen. Dieses Jahr könnte doch noch sehr lustig werden. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Als Malfoy durch die verschiedenen Zugwagone schritt, musste er schon den Kopf einziehen. Komisch, früher musste er dies noch nicht machen. Ein spöttisches Lächeln umrahmte seine wundervoll geformten Lippen. Wie er an sämtlichen ängstlichen Gesichtern erkennen konnte, hatte er noch immer viel Macht. Das gefiel ihm. Ein Malfoy musste immer Macht haben, koste es was es wolle. Geistesabwesend sah er in jedes Abteil und stockte plötzlich. Nein, wie niedlich, da lag doch tatsächlich Potter in einem leeren Abteil und schlief selenruhig. Malfoy grinste noch breiter und riss die Türe auf die sich automatisch hinter ihm wieder schloss. Nun stand er im Abteil und betrachtete Potter abschätzend. Malfoy musste schlucken. Potter hatte sich in der Tat verändert. Er war auch gewachsen, seine Haare vielen ihm in die Stirn, was ihm ausgezeichnet stand. Langsam lies Malfoy den Blick weiter wandern. Potters Kinn war männlicher geworden, aber seine Lippen waren noch immer so voll und fein geschwungen, wie er es beim ersten Mal ihrer Begegnung schon festgestellt hatte. Malfoy fiel auch auf dass Potter anscheinend in den Ferien trainiert hatte. Das Hemd, welches zur Schuluniform passte, spannte über seiner Brust, die Hose saß eng, viel zu eng – laut Malfoys Meinung. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte Potter an. Irgendetwas hielt ihn gefangen. Dieser Anblick war einfach wundervoll. –Reiß Dich zusammen! – schallte er sich selber und setzte sich gegenüber.  
  
„Potter! Aufwachen!"rief er laut und Harry schreckte augenblicklich hoch. Verschlafen sah er sich um und als er Malfoy erblickte seufzte er, setzte sich aufrecht hin und lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne an. „Malfoy!" „Potter! Na gut geschlafen?"grinste ihn Malfoy ungeniert an und beugte sich etwas vor. Harrys Herz machte einen Satz, doch verstand er nicht wieso. Das war doch nur Malfoy, oder? „Wundervoll, bis ich aufwachte und einen Alptraum hatte"meinte Harry ruhig und sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. Malfoy wurde etwas nervös, wann hatte ihn Potter je SO angesehen? „Wie kann man bei meinem Anblick einen Alptraum haben?"säuselte Malfoy weiter und beugte sich noch weiter vor. Obwohl sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, blieben seine Augen kalt und sein Gesicht wie versteinert. -Diese Augen!- erinnerte sich Harry wieder, als er beinahe darin versank. Hatte er die ganze Zeit von Malfoys Augen geträumt? Sollte dass ein schlechter Scherz sein? Doch bald hatte er sich wieder gefangen, obwohl seine Wangen zu glühen angefangen hatten und Malfoy darauf hin noch breiter lächelte und ein Grübchen auf seiner Wange erschien. Harry war dies noch nie aufgefallen. „Oh Malfoy, stimmt! Du hast ja soooooo wundervolle Augen"säuselte Harry und lächelte keck. -Was sollte dass denn?- Malfoy war mehr als verwundert. So kannte er Potter absolut nicht. So selbstsicher und undurchdringlich. Und irgendwie mochte er dies nicht.  
  
„Malfoy! Zieh gefälligst Leine!"die Abteilungstüre wurde aufgerissen und Ron stand drohend in der Türe. Gefährlich blitzte er Malfoy an der sich langsam erhob und um einiges Ron überragte. Harry blieb die Luft weg. Malfoy war ja um einiges gewachsen und er war bei Leibe kein „Bubi"mehr. Hart schluckte er seinen Klos hinunter als Malfoy grinsend an Ron vorbei schlich ohne es sich entgehen zu lassen ihn so derart zu rempeln sodass Ron beinahe gestürzt wäre. „Vollidiot" „Ach halts Maul Wiesel"war der gelangweilte Kommentar von Malfoy „Ron! Lass es, er ist es nicht wert!"Harry lächelte seinen Freund an als dieser sich endlich zu Harry setzte „Hey Harry! Tut mir echt leid Mann wegen der Sommerferien, aber Hermine und ich waren auf Urlaub wie Du weißt." „Kein Problem, ich habs ja überlebt"grinste Harry vor sich hin „Was wollte Malfoy eigentlich vorhin hier?"Ron betrachtete Harry kritisch und funkelte ihn dabei böse an. „Weiß nicht, ich wollte schlafen als er mich mit einem lauten Schrei aus meinen Träumen riss. Ich bin voll erschrocken, aber das wollte er ja!" „Typisch Malfoy, noch immer so ein Arsch wie früher!"meinte Ron kopfschüttelnd „Nein Ron, ich befürchte, er ist schlimmer als früher"Harry wurde ernst und sah Ron eindringlich an. „Na das werden wir schon sehen und wenn er meint, er könnte uns verarschen, hau ich ihm einfach eine rein"schon schlug Ron langsam die Fäuste aufeinander wobei Harry zu lachen anfing. „Sag mal Ron, wo ist Hermine? Ich habe sie bis jetzt nicht gesehen! Und Du? Kommst ja auch erst jetzt bei mir vorbei"schmollte Harry „Also ich hätte beinahe den Zug verpasst und Hermine hat mich schon geschimpft weil wir dringend ins Vertrauensschülerabteil mussten. Das hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert. Und stell Dir vor wer bei den Slytherin Vertrauensschüler ist?" Harry lies sich mit einem Aufstöhnen wieder zurückfallen und ergänzte „Malfoy, richtig?" „Jeb" „Scheiße" „Stimmt genau" „Naja, ändern können wir es ja auch nicht mehr"Harry gab sich geschlagen. „Ron, wo ist Hermine jetzt?"Och sie tuschelt irgendwo mit Luna. Kapier einer mal die Frauen. Die müssen irgendwas besprechen, aber frag mich bitte nicht WAS, ehrlich nicht. Aber sie meinte, sie versucht so schnell wie möglich nach zu kommen, auch weil sie Dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hat."Grinste Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Endlich waren sie angekommen und Harry viel glücklich in sein Bett. Das Abendessen war vorbei, die Erstklässler verteilt und das Gepäck aufs Zimmer gebracht. Harry war endlich zu Hause angekommen. Draußen hatte es bereits angefangen zu regnen. Leise prasselten die Tropfen an die Scheiben, Harry vermittelte es ein Gefühl der Beruhigung. Ron, Dean und Seamus wieselten im Zimmer umher um alles auszupacken. Harry liebte diese Geräusche um sich herum. Leise lächelte er vor sich hin und starrte an die Decke seines Himmelbettes. Schließlich unterhielten sie sich noch leise bis sie schlafen gingen. Am nächsten Morgen schlenderte Harry mit all seinen Sachen gedankenverloren den Gang zur Halle entlang. Ihm ging nicht aus dem Kopf dass er Hermine noch immer nicht gesehen hatte. Er wollte Ron fragen was es denn für eine Überraschung sei, aber er meinte nur dass Hermine ihm das schon sagen würde.  
  
Harry bemerkte nicht wie die Mädchen, egal von welchen Häusern sie auch stammten, ihn nachsahen. Einige seufzten sogar oder pfiffen ihn leise hinterher. Harry war langsam aber sicher zu einem Mann heran gewachsen. Seine breiten Schultern durch Quidditch und Training in den Ferien gestärkt, seine Hüften schmal, seine Beine endlos lang. Man konnte sagen, er war der Traum aller Mädchen. „Hi Harry!"grüßte ihn ein unbekanntes Mädchen, wobei er sie nur anlächelte und sich verzweifelt fragte, zu welchem Haus sie wohl gehört. „Hallo schöner Mann!"ertönte hinter ihm eine nur all zu bekannte Stimme. Harry drehte sich erfreut um, wobei er Hermine überschwänglich umarmte. „Hermine! Sag mal, wo hast Du Dich denn versteckt gehabt?! Ich habe Dich im Zug und gestern Abend schon gesucht! Ich hab doch glatt angenommen, Du gehst mir aus dem Weg!"Harry sah sie unsicher an wobei Hermine zu lächeln begann. Sie war ungemein schön geworden, stellte Harry mit Freunde fest, als sein Blick an ihr hinunter glitt. In der Tat – sie hatte sich zu einer wunderschönen Frau entwickelt. „Tut mir echt leid Harry! Ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges mit Luna besprechen müssen und dann mussten wir schon aussteigen und dann gab es Probleme mit meinem Gepäck und dann....." „Schon gut!"unterbrach Harry Hermines Redeschwall und lachte „Aber ich habe dich jetzt gefunden, Harry"sah sie ihn verträumt an „Ach ja, Ron und ich sind verlobt!!!! Ist das nicht spitze?" Harry fiel die Kinnlade zu Boden. „Tatsache? Zeig her!" Hermine hielt ihm ihre linke Hand hin, wobei ein schöner Ring Harry entgegen glänzte und Harry einen Pfiff von sich gab. „Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden!"freute sich Harry überschwänglich. Ein wenig eifersüchtig war er allerdings schon. Wie gerne hätte er auch eine feste Beziehung gehabt. Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte er. „Was ist los Harry? Sag schon! Geht es um Amanda?"Hermine sah ihn besorgt an als sie sich bei ihm unterhackte und sie langsam den Gang entlang schritten. „Ach weißt Du, es klappte nicht mehr, dann habe ich sie mit einem anderen erwischt und seit dem habe ich die Schnauze voll von Frauen – Dir natürlich ausgenommen!"grinste er und zwinkerte Hermine zu. „Das tut mir echt leid Harry, aber das heißt doch nicht dass alle Mädchen so sind wie Amanda, oder?"  
  
„Stimmt Hermine, aber ich muss sagen, irgendwie ist mir die ..ach ich weiß nicht...mir ist die Lust vergangen, ich kann es mir nicht erklären, ehrlich nicht." „Schade, denn wenn ich mir so umsehe, starren Dir alle hinterher. Kein Wunder bei Deinem süßen Hintern?!"lachte Hermine jetzt und Harry wurde rot „Hermine!" „Stimmt ja, aber kein Wort zu Ron, ja?"  
  
„POTTER!" „Oh Mann"Harry rollte mit den Augen als sie bei der Halle angekommen waren und flüsterte Hermine ins Ohr, sie solle schon mal zum Tisch vorgehen. Sie sah ihn unsicher an, blickte dann zu Malfoy, nickte Harry schließlich zu und schritt langsam zum Tisch, wo auch Ron schon saß. Langsam drehte sich Harry um und sah Malfoy in die Augen.  
  
„Eigentlich dachte ich, man hätte Dich endlich aus dem Zug geworfen und ich wäre Dich endlich los, schade aber auch!"Malfoy lehnte lässig an der Wand, sein Haar viel ihm in die Augen, amüsiert betrachtete er Harry von oben bis unten. Harry kam sich gemustert vor, lies sich aber nichts anmerken. Langsam schritt er mit den Händen im Hosensack auf Malfoy zu und blieb unmittelbar vor ihm stehen. Fast in Zeitlupe beugte er sich vor bis sein Mund an Malfoys Ohr angekommen war. Das Aftershave von Malfoy stieg ihm in die Nase. Es roch unglaublich gut. „Oh Malfoy, wie sehr habe ich Dich vermisst in den Ferien. Mann wirst Du mir fehlen wenn die Schule vorbei ist"raunte er ihm ins Ohr und spürte wie Malfoys Atem seinen Nacken entlang strich. Langsam zog er sich wieder zurück und grinste Malfoy, der sprachlos war, keck an. Seine Augen musterten Malfoys Gesicht und blieben auf seinen Lippen heften. Langsam drehte er sich um und schritt zu seinen Freunden. Malfoy stand wie angewurzelt da, noch immer hatte er seine „Maske"auf  
  
„Tolle Antwort POTTER!"spuckte Malfoy Harry hinterher, der lässig zum Tisch schlenderte, wobei Malfoys Blick zu seinem Hintern wanderte. –Was mache ich denn da? Wieso starre ich Potters Hintern an? Mist verdammter!- Eigentlich hätte Malfoy erwartet, dass Potter sich wieder aufregen würde, stattdessen war er die Ruhe in Person gewesen und hatte ihn – ein Malfoy – unsicher gemacht. Diese wundervollen grünen Augen, diese Lippen, dieses Parfum. WAS SOLL DASS? Wieso denke ich über POTTER nach?- Malfoy verscheuchte diesen Gedanke, wobei er wütend zu seinem Tisch stapfte und Platz nahm. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Malfoy musste trotz allem zugeben, dass Potter sich verändert hatte. Schon alleine der Anblick im Zug hatte gereicht um dies zu erkennen. Potter war um einiges größer geworden. Ganz so groß wie er war Potter nicht, aber fast. Er war muskulöser geworden, wobei seine Hüften schmal geblieben waren. Malfoy musste zugeben, Potter hatte sich zum Vorteil verändert. –Was denk ich denn da schon wieder???? Das ist POTTER verdammt!!!!-  
  
„Draco? Draco!!"rief Goyle aus. "Sag mal, hörst Du uns denn zu?" Malfoy spürte sämtliche Blicke auf sich und sah dann in die Runde. „Sorry, ich war echt in Gedanken, aber jetzt bin ich wieder anwesend!" schon schwatzte er wieder mit, wobei er ab und zu einen Blick zu Harry warf.  
  
„Sag mal Harry? Wieso guckt ihr euch denn immer an?" „Was meinst Du Hermine?"Harry fühlte sich ertappt. Seit dem er Malfoy wieder gesehen hatte, war er irgendwie nervöser geworden. Er verstand sich selber nicht mehr. „Mach mir nichts vor! Er sieht Dich an, Du schaust hin und er sieht weg. So geht das die ganze Zeit." „Tun wir nicht" „Tut ihr doch" „Es ist halt nur Malfoy, klar?"versuchte es Harry wieder „Klar, nur Malfoy, verstehe"Harry wusste sofort dass ihm Hermine dass nicht abnahm, aber er wollte jetzt nicht mehr darüber sprechen. „Hey, seht mal!"rief Ron aus als alle zur Eingangstüre starrten, wo gerade ein gut aussehender Junge mit einem Lächeln herein spaziert kam und selenruhig auf den Lehrertisch zusteuerte. Die Blicke des ganzen Saales folgten ihm, als dieser unbekannte Junge Professor Dumbledore die Hand schüttelte und dieser dann aufstand. „Wenn ich bitte kurz um Ruhe bitten darf!"sagte er laut, wobei die Stimmen leiser wurden und dann schließlich ganz verstummten. „Ich möchte euch allen gerne mitteilen dass wir ab heute einen neuen Schüler unter uns haben. Sein Name ist Peter Jackman, aber wie er mir vorhin gesagt hat, wird er sich gleich selber bei euch vorstellen." „Peter?"richtete Dumbledore das Wort auf diesen fremden Jungen, wobei der einige Schritte nach vorne ging und seinen Blick schweifen lies. Er war im selben Alter wie Harry und die anderen, war genauso groß gewachsen und sah ungemein gut aus. Seine Haut war leicht gebräunt, er hatte fast schwarze Haare, wobei seine Augen genauso dunkel waren. Ein zartes, verführerisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen als er sich schließlich vorstellte.  
  
„Hallo alle zusammen! Mein Name ist Peter Jackman, ich komme aus Amerika und bin hier Austauschschüler. Dass heißt dass ich mein letztes Jahr bei euch verbringe. Außerdem hat mir Professor Dumbledore mitgeteilt dass ich in das Haus Slytherin komme" Der angesprochene Tisch fing zu johlen an, wobei Malfoy am lautesten klatschte. Jackman deutete mit den Händen an sich zu beruhigen.  
  
„Nur noch eines, liebe Mitschüler. Ich weiß nicht, wie ´offen´ ihr hier seid, aber ich steh nicht auf Mädls. Tut mir echt leid."Stille, kein Laut war zu hören. Der ganze Saal starrte Peter an, der jetzt selbstsicher grinste und auf seinen zugewiesenen Tisch zusteuerte. Dabei sah er kurz zu Harry, zwinkerte ihm zu und ging dann weiter. Harry wurde rot im Gesicht und unterhielt sich dann gleich darauf mit Hermine. Malfoy, der dies mitbekommen hatte, kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte ein Slytherin es wagen, Potter anzugrinsen? Als Peter bald angekommen war, hörte er wie eines der Mädchen zu einem anderen sagte, dass es wetten würde, Peter wieder ´umzudrehen´. Beide Mädchen kicherten um die Wette, wobei Peter im vorbeigehen „Keine Chance" zuflüsterte. Sofort wurden die beiden still und starrten Peter hinterher. Langsam wurden die Stimmen lauter als Peter sich neben Malfoy setzte und seinen neuen Kameraden die Hand hinhielt „Hi, ich bin Peter!"erwartend grinste er in die Runde. Malfoy war noch immer in Gedanken. Kannte Jackman Potter vielleicht? Waren sie mehr als Freunde? Dass musste er herausfinden. Noch ein Detail um Potter endgültig den Rest zu geben! Denn so wie es aussah, war es Potter peinlich gewesen. Malfoy grinste und wandte sich an Peter „Hallo, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy! Freut mich!"Peter war erleichtert als die anderen Malfoys Beispiel folgten und ihm die Hand reichten. Malfoy hatte einen Plan und lächelte süffisant in die Runde. Das Essen war bald beendet und langsam lichteten sich die Tische. Peter war aufgestanden und bereits auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum als Malfoy ihm hinterher hetzte und ihn schließlich bald eingeholt hatte. „Hey warte!"keuchte er hinter Peter her, der sich erstaunt umdrehte. „Ja?" „Kennst Du Potter?" „Wen?" „Na den Typen den Du vorher zugezwinkert hast!"meinte Malfoy breit grinsend. „Ach der! Nein, leider nicht"meinte er amüsiert „Ach komm schon Jackman! Mir kannst Du´s ja sagen!"versuchte es Malfoy diesmal mit schmeicheln. „Selbst an ihn interessiert, was?"grinste Peter auf einmal, wobei Malfoy das Gesicht einschlief. „Was? Na ganz sicher nicht! Ich bin nicht schwul, nur neugierig was hier so in der Schule passiert, weißt Du?" „Ach so"meinte Peter nachdenklich, trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los dass Malfoy mehr verheimlichte als er vielleicht selber ahnte. „Na dann danke für die Info, beinahe hätte ich was anderes von Dir gedacht!"lachte jetzt Peter Malfoy an. „Nein, ich habe sicherlich nichts dagegen wenn jemand schwul ist, aber glaub mir, ICH bin es mit Sicherheit nicht!"wehrte Malfoy ab. „Schade, denn eigentlich ist dieser Typ unglaublich süß!"meinte Peter, als sie etwas weiter vor sich diesen besagten Jungen mit einem Mädchen sahen. Die beiden schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren als Malfoy kalt lächelte und auf die beiden zuschritt. „Aus dem Weg Potter! Du stehst immer nur blöd herum Du Weichei!"keifte er richtig gehend wobei Harry ein „Was zum Henker..."herausbrachte und Hermine Malfoy giftig hinterher sah. „Weißt Du was Malfoy? Du gehst einem jeden am Arsch vorbei!"rief Harry Malfoy hinterher, als dieser sich zum Gegenangriff umdrehte und erstarrte. Peter stand doch tatsächlich vor Potter und gab ihm die Hand?!? „Hallo! Du musst also ´Potter´ sein, fehlt nur noch der Vorname!" „ähm, ich bin Harry, hi!" „Angenehm, ich bin Peter Jackman, freut mich Dich kennen zu lernen" Malfoy merkte nicht wie Peter Malfoy von der Seite her ansah um seine Reaktion zu testen. Malfoy entging nicht dass Peter mit Potter anscheinend flirtete und viel zu lange die Hand von Potter fest hielt. Das ging entschieden zu weit! „Jackman! Lass uns gehen verdammt! Du verschwendest Deine Zeit mit diesem POTTER"meinte er sarkastisch und zog Peter hinter sich her. „Tschüss Harry und tschüss...äh...." „Hermine"rief sie hinterher „Tschüss Hermine!"schon waren die beiden hinter einer Ecke verschwunden. Verwundert sahen Harry und Hermine den beiden hinterher. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
„Was ist denn mit Malfoy los? Habe noch nie gesehen dass der so auf einem gepickt ist wie auf diesen Peter Jackman, sehr komisch, oder Harry? Harry?" Harry hatte so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendwie war er wütend. Wieso saß Malfoy wie eine Glucke auf ihn? Dass sah Malfoy gar nicht ähnlich. Steht Malfoy leicht auf Peter? Harry wurde übel. „Ich muss los Hermine!"sagte Harry barsch und lies sie stehen. „sehen uns dann"schloss er noch an und marschierte davon. Hermine konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund nachschauen. Äußerst komisch. „Hermine! Wo warst Du denn?"Ron kam auf sie zu gerannt und hielt sich schnaufend die Seiten. „Sorry, war vorhin noch für kleine Mädchen und habe mich dann mit Harry unterhalten. Dachte, wir sehen uns dann sowieso im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder"sie lächelte ihren Verlobten an, der sie schnell und zart in die Arme nahm und ihr einen Kuss gab, den Hermine äußerst genoss. Sie löste sich mit einem Seufzer und sah ihn warnend an. „Ron, ich muss Dir was erzählen!"schon hackte sie sich unter und berichtete ihm alle Einzelheiten. Ron staunte immer mehr. Das würde zu einem Rätsel werden, meinte er noch zu ihr, während sie weiter schlenderten.  
  
Peter hingegen wunderte sich noch immer wieso Malfoy ihn hinter sich herzog. „Du kannst mich jetzt los lassen"meinte er ruhig und befreite sich aus dem Griff von Malfoy Malfoy sah ihn giftig an „Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, wir verkehren nicht mit Potter, verstanden? Du willst Dich doch nicht gleich am ersten Tag bei den Slytherin unbeliebt machen?"meinte er sarkastisch und verschränkte die Hände. „Klar halte ich zu euch, ist doch klar, aber ich bin auch der Meinung dass ich mir meine Freunde selber aussuche!"Peter und Malfoy funkelten sich böse an. Malfoy war mehr als überrascht „Deine Freunde? Sag mal spinnst Du? Deine Freunde sollten Slytherin sein und nicht irgendwelche Halbblutliebhaber von Gryffindor!"zischte er Peter an der unbeeindruckt weiterhin Malfoy gegenüber stand. Jetzt grinste er. „Sag mal Draco, Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?" „Quatsch! Wie kommst Du auf diesen Scheiß!"brauste Malfoy auf „Ich habe Dir jetzt schon einmal gesagt dass ich nicht schwul bin!"mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und marschierte davon, ohne Peter nochmals eines Blickes zu würdigen. Peter lächelte Malfoy hinterher. Er hatte immer mehr den Verdacht dass Malfoy sehr wohl eifersüchtigwar, aber es vielleicht selber noch nicht wusste. Peter kannte sich mit Jungs aus die ihre Neigung verleugneten. In seiner ehemaligen Schule war es nicht anders. Langsam keimte ihn Peter der Verdacht auf dass Harry eine große Rolle spielte. Er hatte einen Plan, aber um den verwirklichen zu können, brauchte er Hilfe. Er drehte sich um und fragte das erst beste Mädchen nach dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Schon sprintete er los. Er hoffe, Hermine und Harry noch einholen zu können. Als er die Gänge entlang lief und um die Ecke driftete, sah er Hermine einige Meter vor sich „Hermine! Warte!"rief er hinterher. Bald hatte er sie eingeholt und blieb keuchend stehen. Erst jetzt sah er den rothaarigen Jungen neben ihr, der besitz ergreifend seine Hand um die Schulter von Hermine legte und ihn böse anfunkelte. „Peter? Was gibt's denn?"fragte sie überrascht. Langsam bekam er wieder Luft. „Ich muss mit Dir dringend reden, unter vier Augen wenn es geht." „Ähäm"meldete sich Ron dazwischen „Oh! Entschuldige! Ich bin Peter Jackman, freut mich Dich kennen zu lernen und wer bist Du?"fragte er höflich und schüttelte Ron die Hand. „Ich bin Ron Weasley und Hermines Freund"meinte er stolz und warnend zugleich. „Nun gut, wenn Du ein genau so guter Freund von Harry bist wie Hermine, dann kannst Du mir vielleicht auch helfen?"bittend sah er in zwei überraschte Gesichter. „Es geht um Harry?" „und um Malfoy"ergänzte Peter wobei die Kinnladen der beiden zu Boden glitten „Wie bitte?" „Scchhhtttt, nicht hier, können wir wo hingehen wo uns niemand hört?" flüsterte er den beiden zu. Ron und Hermine nickten, sie waren jetzt um einiges neugieriger geworden und nahmen Peter in den Gemeinschaftsraum mit. Als sie angekommen waren, ließen sich alle drei auf die Couch vor dem Kamin nieder wobei Ron und Hermine gespannt zu Peter lugten. „Also wo soll ich anfangen, es geht um Harry und Malfoy. Ich denke, Malfoy ist eifersüchtig!"So, jetzt war es raus. „Und auf wen?"meinte Ron nur „auf mich, denke ich jedenfalls. Weil ich Harry angequatscht habe. Hey, ich mach keinen Hehl draus dass ich schwul bin. Habe damit kein Problem und euer Freund sieht schon verdammt süß aus. Oh, Entschuldigung!"Peter wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, wie peinlich diese Situation für die beiden sein musste, aber Hermine hatte sich bald wieder gefangen.  
  
„Du glaubst, Malfoy ist eifersüchtig, weil DU mit Harry gesprochen hast? Du glaubst, dass Malfoy..." „Ja, in Harry verliebt ist! Glaub mir, ich kenn mich mit so was aus. Braucht euch Malfoy nur ansehen!"grinste er wieder. Hermine lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Ergibt langsam einen Sinn!"meinte sie eher zu sich als zu den anderen. Peter sah sie fragend an „Was meinst Du Hermine?"Ron verstand noch immer nicht „Na Harry Du Dummkopf! Wie Malfoy Peter mitgezogen hatte, wurde Harry richtig barsch mir gegenüber, das habe ich Dir doch erzählt!" „Aber Hermine, Du glaubst doch etwas nicht, dass......"Ron konnte nicht weiter sprechen „Ja genau! Wenn Harry auch was für Malfoy empfindet, dann glaube ich schon dass er dachte, Malfoy will was von Peter!"Ron und Hermine sahen Peter neugierig an. „Nein, ich glaub nicht dass er was von mir will. So was merke ich. Aber diesen Blick den er für Harry hat wenn sie sich begegnen, sagt mehr als tausend Worte aus!"Peter unterstrich seine Worte mit einem nicken und lächelte dabei.  
  
„Ja, außerdem meinte er, er hätte die Nase voll von Mädchen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr interessierten, oh Gott"Hermine schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht „Ich glaube, mir wird gleich schlecht"Ron wurde kreide weis im Gesicht. „Leute, ich schlage vor, ihr akzeptiert es einfach, mehr könnt ihr nicht tun. Glaubt mir, es ist halb so schlimm, ehrlich."Beide sahen Peter an als ob er von einem anderen Stern kommen würde. „Spinnst Du? Also um ehrlich zu sein kann ich mich nicht damit anfinden, ehrlich nicht" „Das kommt schon noch Ron, keine Panik"zwinkerte er Ron zu.  
  
„und was ist Dein Plan?"Hermines Neugier hatte die Oberhand gewonnen. „Nun, ich werde Malfoy bearbeiten und ihr fragt mal Harry aus. Seid ihr dabei?" „Na ja, jetzt bin ich auch schon langsam neugierig ob an Deiner Theorie was dran ist. Zwar glaub ich nicht dran, aber – geht voll klar!"Ron lächelte verschmilzt und reichte Peter die Hand als dieser aufstand. „Cool, dann haben wir einen Deal!" „Wieso machst Du das eigentlich? Du bist doch ein Slytherin" „Sagen wir, ich bin sehr romantisch veranlagt und obwohl ich Harry gerne für mich haben wollte, muss ich sagen, die beiden wären ein sehr süßes Paar und da kann ich nicht anders als einzugreifen. Außerdem, ich habe hier einen süßen Jungen gesehen, der mir gefallen könnte"Peter wurde rot und Hermine grinste „Und wer?" „Na, so lange es noch nichts wird, sage ich noch nichts. Sorry Hermine" lachte Peter jetzt „Ach, wo ist denn Harry?"Ron und Hermine sahen sich um „Keine Ahnung, ehrlich, glaube er schmollt, aber keine Sorge Peter, wir finden es heraus"jetzt zwinkerte sie Peter zu und erntete ein charmantes Lächeln „Leute, ihr seid klasse, ihr seid vollkommen in Ordnung. Schön dass wir befreundet sind. Ich danke euch!"Ron und Hermine wurden verlegen. „Wir sind auch froh Dich kennen gelernt zu haben, ehrlich! Du bist voll in Ordnung. Schön dass Du unser Freund bist!"Hermine seufzte als er gegangen war. So Ron, warte hier, ich schau mal nach oben ob Harry da ist. „Na dann viel Glück!"grinste Ron und legte sich der Länge nach auf die Couch. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Hermine stieg langsam die Treppen zum Schlafraum der Jungs empor und erblickte einen säuerlich dreinschauenden Harry der auf seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. „Hey Harry! Sag mal, was war denn los vorhin?" „Nichts, mir war nur auf einmal übel"und das war nicht einmal gelogen, dachte Harry bei sich. „Stell Dir vor was ich gehört habe!"fing Hermine mit ihrem Streich an „Malfoy soll angeblich mit Peter Jackman zusammen sein!" Harry saugte gierig die Luft ein und antwortete nicht gleich. „Mir doch egal und wenn er mit dem Glöckner von Notredamme zusammen wäre, wäre es mir vollkommen gleichgültig"brummte er weiter. Hermine grinste und setzte noch eines drauf „Die beiden sind doch ein süßes Paar, oder?" „Hermine? Lass mich mit dem Schmarn in Ruhe, es INTERESSIERT mich nicht hab ich gesagt!!! Mir wird schon schlecht wenn ich den Namen Malfoy nur höre verdammt!"Harry war jetzt mehr als sauer. „Nur zur Info noch Harry, in zwanzig Minuten haben wir Zaubertränke!"sang sie fröhlich vor sich hin, stand auf und schritt wieder zu Ron hinunter. „Shit, verdammt noch mal...aaahhh!"rief Harry aus und seufzte. Wieso machte ihn die Vorstellung so fertig Malfoy konnte mit Peter zusammen sein? Was hatte Peter was.....Hä? HAAALLLOOOO? Es geht hier um Malfoy! Jetzt reichts! – entschlossen stand er auf.  
  
Als Hermine wieder bei Ron war, sah er sie neugierig an. „Na und? Erzähl schon!"er konnte es kaum erwarten. „Ich glaubs nicht Ron, aber er ist darauf hineingefallen! Er wurde voll wütend!"Hermine stand der Mund freudig offen und Ron wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Von einem Moment auf den anderen grinste Ron. „Harry soll glücklich werden, finde ich. Mit wem, ist seine Sache!"  
  
Harry marschierte im Schlafraum auf und ab. Irgendetwas störte ihn an Peter. War Malfoy schwul? Wieso nahm er gerade Peter? Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Malfoy so lässig an der Wand gestanden hatte und ihn so keck angegrinst hatte. AUS! Was denke ich da??? Und der Geruch, Wahnsinn....AUS JETZT IST JA PERFERS! Schimpfte er im Kopf weiter, schnappte sich seine Sachen und rauschte die Stiegen hinab. „Ach Harry?"fragte Hermine als er, ohne ein Wort wie der Wind vorbei flog und Ron und Hermine sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnten. Ihr Plan hatte geklappt. Ron und Hermine klatschten ihre Hände aufeinander und grinsten weiter.  
  
Harry kam eindeutig zu früh im Kerker an, zumindest bestätigte ihm dass die Uhrzeit. Seufzend schritt er auf eine verdeckte Ecke zu, die er gerne nutzte um ungestört abzuschalten. Denn auch wenn jemand um die Ecke kam, würde man Harry nicht sofort sehen. Langsam lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, rutschte diese hinunter und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen, auf den Knie gelegten Händen. Wunderschöne Augen, so männlich, sexy....sexy???? Das ging langsam zu weit. Harry wusste nicht was mit ihm los war.  
  
Peter war inzwischen pfeifend und gut gelaunt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin angekommen, wo er auf einen wütenden Malfoy traf, der auf und ab tigerte. „Wo warst Du?"knurrte Malfoy ihn an. „Na so allein? Tja, ich war nicht allein." „Also?" „Was also?" „WO WARST DU"meinte Malfoy ruhig und gefährlich „Geht Dich nichts an"meinte Peter ebenso ruhig und steckte seine Hände in den Hosensack „Na gut, ich war bei Harry"log er glatt „Bei wem? Und?" „Nichts war! Was hast Du auf einmal? Du benimmst Dich merklich komisch Malfoy! Wieso willst Du alles wissen? Willst Du wissen...."Peter schritt auf den versteinerten Malfoy zu uns wurde sanft „Willst Du wissen wie er roch, oder wie er küssen konnte? Oder vielleicht wie sich seine Zunge an meiner gerieben hat? Oder eventuell wie weich seine Lippen waren, wie knackig sich sein Hintern angefühlt hat?"Peter kam immer näher, wobei Malfoy immer wütender wurde. „Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, ich bin nicht schwul verdammt! Ich habe Dir nur gesagt, Du sollst doch von Potter fern halten weil er unser Feind ist, verdammt noch mal! Kapier das endlich! Aaaaaahhhrrgg!" Malfoy raufte sich die Haare, schnappte sein Zeug und rannte davon. Peter hob fragend die Augenbraue und grinste daraufhin gleich. 2:0 für die Liebe – im Falle dass es Hermine und Ron geschafft hatten. Langsam schlenderte zu einem gemütlichen Sessel, der am Kamin stand, setzte sich rein und schloss die Augen. Peter musste erst in 15 min. beim nächsten Unterricht sein. Leise lächelte er vor sich hin.  
  
Malfoy war 15 min. zu früh im Kerker angekommen. Er wollte schon am Absatz kehrt machen, als er in der hintersten Ecke ein Schuhpaar entdeckte. Leise schlich er hin und sah Potter am Boden sitzen. Jetzt grinste er schelmisch und baute sich vor Potter auf. „Na Potter? So einsam?"lachte er höhnisch als Harry erstaunt aufsah „Ja bis eben war es wundervoll, bis Du aufgetaucht bist, hau ab Malfoy!" zischte er Draco an. „Och, hat dich Jackman sitzen lassen? Der arme Potterjunge"ätzte er weiter als er bemerkte wie Harry sich wütend aufrichtete. „Er war nicht bei mir, klar?"blaffte er Malfoy an. „Ach ja? Da hat er mir was anderes erzählt"schnauzte Malfoy mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zurück „Und wenn, was geht Dich das an"meinte Harry schon etwas ruhiger „Schwuchtel"kam es angewidert von Malfoy. Harry reichte es, er schnappte Malfoy am Kragen und wirbelte ihn herum. „Wer ist denn hier ne Schwuchtel? Bist ja nur sauer weil er Dich nicht durchgedrückt hat, was?" Das hatte gesessen und Malfoy schluckte hart. „Du konntest es ja nicht einmal ertragen weil mich Dein lieber Freund angesprochen hat!" „Er ist nicht mein Freund"zischte Malfoy weiter und riss sich von Harry los Harry konnte noch immer das Aftershave von Malfoy riechen, es machte ihn vollkommen verrückt „Potter, red keinen Müll! ICH habe ja nicht mit ihm herum geschmust, das warst ja wohl eher DU!"triumphierte er auf. „Was?"Harry sah in erschrocken an. „Klar, er hat mir genau erzählt wie es war!"meinte Malfoy süffisant und starrte Harry an. „Ich bin Hetero, kapiert? Bist ja nur eifersüchtig weil er Dich nicht abgeknutscht hat, was?"giftete er jetzt Malfoy an. „Und wieso kann er dann sagen wie Du schmeckst?"Malfoy kam näher und starrte ihn gefährlich an. Harry riss die Augen auf. Malfoy fragte sich, als er auf Harrys Mund starrte, wie sich die Lippen von ihm wohl tatsächlich anfühlen würden. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller was ihn irgendwie irritierte. Langsam kam er auf Harry zu und drängte ihn in diese Ecke. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Du sprichst"krächzte Harry weiter und sah Malfoy tief in die Augen. Sie waren nur noch einige Zentimeter entfernt. „War es leicht so?"sagte Malfoy auf einmal sanft und drückte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die von Harry. Harry war mehr als geschockt. Was passierte hier? Wieso bekam er weiche Knie? Er spürte die weichen, warmen Lippen auf seinen und schloss verzückt die Augen. Malfoy fuhr vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. Er wollte mehr fühlen. Harry öffnete vorsichtig seine Lippen und merkte wie Malfoy vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge vordrang. Harry stöhnte, was Malfoy dazu veranlasste, sich noch mehr an Harry zu drücken, seine Hände in Harrys Haare zu vergraben und Harry so intensiv und tief zu küssen, wie es nur möglich war. Der Kuss war absolut leidenschaftlich und Harry atmete schwer. Langsam legte er seine Hände auf die Hüften von Malfoy und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, beide stöhnten auf als sich Malfoy erschrocken von ihm löste und keuchte. „Wusste ich es doch, Schwuchtel"keuchte er weiter und bemerkte dabei den versonnenen Blick von Harry der ihn noch mehr verwirrte, schnappte seine Sachen und rauschte davon. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Malfoy war sehr verwirrt. Er hatte schon viele Mädchen geküsst, aber dieser Kuss war mit Abstand der schärfste seines Lebens. Harry roch so gut, seine Lippen waren so warm, seine Zunge so weich. Lauter kleine elektrische Stromstöße hatte er abbekommen als sich immer wieder ihre Zungen berührten. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Der Kuss hatte ihn mehr erregt, als wenn ein Mädchen von ihm nackt tanzen würde. Langsam bog er um die Ecke und lehnte sich an die kühlen Kacheln. Er musste ruhig durchatmen. Und dieses Vorkommnis so schnell wie nur möglich vergessen. Er versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen als er einige Schüler um die Ecke biegen sah, die schwatzend in Richtung Kerker gingen. Er würde sich einfach daran anschließen und so tun als wäre nichts passiert.  
  
Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete heftig. Als er an sich hinunter sah, bemerkte er eine Beule in seiner Hose „Verdammt noch mal"keuchte er noch immer. Wieso konnte ein Kuss von Malfoy so was auslösen? Ein Junge! Und außerdem noch Malfoy! Oh mein Gott! Woher hätte er denn auch wissen können dass Malfoy so gut küssen konnte und dazu auch noch so gut schmeckte? Es war der absolute Wahnsinn gewesen. Im nächsten Augenblick hörte er einige Stimmen, die immer näher dem Kerker entgegen kamen. Entschlossen packte er seine Sachen, rief sich zur Ordnung und wartete bis Professor Snape die Kerkertüre aufgeschlossen hatte. „Ah Potter, endlich mal pünktlich. Dass ich das noch mal erleben darf" meinte Snape sarkastisch und lies die Schüler eintreten. Harry hatte einen Platz in der vorletzten Reihe ergattert, rechts neben ihm Hermine und Ron und links neben ihm setzte sich Peter und lächelte Harry flirtend an. „Hey Harry"sagte er sanft. „Hi Peter!"schon wurde Harry rot und suchte die Umgebung nach Malfoy ab. „Er sitzt hinter Dir"meinte Peter grinsend und hielt Harry davon ab nach hinten zu gucken. „Lass es lieber, glaub mir. Irgendwie ist Malfoy etwas – angespannt. Er starrt die ganze Zeit zu uns hinüber"zwinkerte er Harry zu und hielt dabei weiterhin seine Hand fest. „Hi Peter!"Hermine redete ihn hinter dem Rücken von Harry an. „Ich würde sagen 1:0" „Ich bin für 2:0 und wenn Du Dich umschaust, dann mit Sicherheit ein 3:0" Peter grinste „Ehrlich?" „Jeb, voll und ganz" „HEY, wovon zum Henker redet ihr?"mischte sich Harry ein und kam sich übergangen vor. „Och von Sportwetten!"meinte Ron grinsend wobei Peter und Hermine zu lachen anfingen. Der Unterricht hatte begonnen  
  
Malfoy registrierte noch immer nicht wieso Potter solche Gefühle in ihm wecken konnte. Diese Lippen, dieser Geruch, es war der Himmel auf Erden gewesen. In dieser Stunde war es das erste Mal dass Slytherin wegen Malfoy mehr Punkte abgezogen bekam als Gryffindor. Malfoy fixierte Peter, der schamlos mit Harry flirtete und Potter schien das noch zu gefallen! Stechende Eifersucht keimte in Malfoy hoch. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Jetzt sah er wie Peter seine Hand auf Potters Knie legte, wobei dieser plötzlich zusammen zuckte. Das reichte! Malfoy kochte vor Wut und konnte es kaum erwarten bis die Stunde zu Ende war.  
  
Endlich läutete es und Malfoy stürmte hinaus, wartend, bis Potter endlich aus der Türe kam. „Potter, wir müssen reden, JETZT!"herrschte er ihn an, wobei Harry ihn fragend ansah. Peter, Hermine und Ron, die diese Szene mitbekommen haben, sorgten dafür dass alle Schüler verschwanden, während Malfoy Harry wieder in diese Ecke zog, damit sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten. Malfoy tigerte auf und ab, wobei Harry dies sichtlich amüsiert betrachtete. Nun war der Gang wieder leer und Malfoy blaffte Harry an.  
  
„Du verdammter Lügner!"schrie er fast „Wie bitte?"Harry verstand nicht was Malfoy schon wieder wollte. „Na glaubst Du, ich bin blind? Was läuft tatsächlich zwischen Dir und Jackman?"wollte er jetzt wissen und verschloss sein Gesicht von allen Gefühlen. „Du hast Wahnvorstellungen Malfoy"zischte er Draco an. „Weißt Du was? Ich glaube DU bist eher schwul als ich! Bist eifersüchtig weil Peter bei mir gesessen ist. Aber weißt Du was? ICH WILL IHN NICHT! Du kannst ihn gerne habe!!"schrie er auch fast und wollte sich an Malfoy vorbei drängen. Allerdings hielt ihn Malfoy eisern fest „Ich glaube Dir nicht! Und wie ist er so?"meinte Malfoy süffisant. „Ist er besser als ich oder nicht?" „Ich weiß nicht wovon Du sprichst Malfoy! Ich habe bisher noch nie einen Jungen geküsst, verdammt noch mal"knirschte er weiter. „Das merkte man Potter, Du kannst in der Tat nicht gut küssen!"Malfoy spielte mit dem Feuer. Das lies sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und presste seine Lippen auf die von Malfoy. Er küsste Malfoy so leidenschaftlich dass ihm glatt die Luft wegblieb und leicht zu zittern begann. Harry merkte dies sofort und strich mit seiner Zunge über Malfoys Lippen. Dieser seufzte und öffnete seine Lippen. Harry lies sich das nicht zweimal bieten und schob seine Zunge hindurch. Als sich die Zungen berührten, bekam Harry einen elektrischen Schlag. Ihm wurde schwindlig als Malfoy ihn näher zu sich zog und ihn noch tiefer und leidenschaftlicher küsste als vorhin. Malfoy legte all seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss und Harry stöhnte. Langsam rieb er sich an Malfoy, wobei dieser immer mehr zu keuchen und stöhnen anfing. Er zog Harry noch näher an sich, sie umschlungen sich fast, als Harry den Kuss schwer atmend unterbracht. Beide spürten die Erregung des anderen. Harry sah Malfoy verliebt an. „Bin ich noch immer so schlecht?"flüsterte er mit dunkler Stimme, als er in Malfoys wundervolle Augen sah. Malfoy sagte nichts, zog Harry wieder an sich und küsste ihn wie ein ertrinkender. Jedes Stöhnen wurde durch diesen Kuss verschlungen, Harrys Sinne drehten sich immer mehr, bis vor seinen Augen alles explodierte. Keuchend aber langsam lösten sich die beiden voneinander, wobei Malfoy ihn kurz mit einer brennenden Leidenschaft ansah, die Harry an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. „Da hast Du Deine Antwort"murmelte er Malfoy zu, der jetzt wieder seine alte Maske aufgesetzt hatte. „Mir doch egal Potter, Du gehst mir echt auf die Nüsse Mann! Fass mich nie wieder an, verstanden?" Malfoy lief wieder davon und Harry blieb mit wackligen Beinen angelehnt an der Wand stehen. Ihm drehte sich alles. „Mist verdammter"meinte er nur als er an sich hinunterblickte. „Jetzt kann ich meine Unterhose wechseln, scheiße"schon schnappte er seine Sachen und lief davon. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Malfoy hastete mit roten Wangen in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte eigentlich nur ins Badezimmer. Er konnte nicht fassen was gerade passiert war. Und über den Kuss wollte er generell nicht nachdenken. Der war schon Auslöser genug dafür dass er „gekommen"war. Ihm war so etwas noch nie passiert.  
  
„Hallo Draco"begrüßte ihn Peter, der am Kamin saß und ihn amüsiert musterte. „Oh, hallo"brachte Malfoy stockend heraus. Irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt. „Wie wars?" „Wie war was?"Malfoy stellte sich dumm, als Peter aufstand und auf ihn zuschlenderte. Er packte Malfoy an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu seinem Spiegelbild um. Was Malfoy dort sah, lies ihn erschaudern. Seine Augen strahlten und seine Lippen waren angeschwollen. Seufzend wandte er sich ab und lies sich in die Couch fallen. „Oh Gott"hauchte er als er sein Gesicht in seine Hände barg „Wars echt so schlimm?"meinte Peter mitfühlend als Malfoy aufsah „Nein leider nicht, es war....es war....scheiße es war absolut geil"hauchte er „Na bitte"meine Peter erfreut „Und dann geschah ein Unglück"flüsterte Malfoy weiter und sah nach unten. Peter blieb die Spucke weg. „Was? Sooooooo geil wars also? Mann, ich beneide Dich, ehrlich!"Peter grinste und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Habt ihr....also" „Nein! Es war nur ein Kuss.." „Scheint mir nicht als ob es NUR ein Kuss war?" Malfoy lächelte ihn nur an. „Keine Bange Draco, es bleibt unter uns, ok? Und jetzt ab ins Badezimmer" Er zwinkerte Malfoy zu und verschwand. Malfoy fühlte sich erleichtert, er hatte das Gefühl dass ihn jemand verstand. Sofort stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.  
  
Malfoy wurde klar dass Potter sehr attraktiv war, dass musste er sich eingestehen. Doch sein Ruf stand auf dem Spiel! So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er konnte und wollte nicht auf seine Gefühle hören. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Ab jetzt war Schluss damit! Denn morgen stand ein Quidditch Training auf dem Programm.  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Harry hatte am Vorabend, als er wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, erwartend, dass seine Freunde ihn den Kopf abreißen würden, hatte er sich gewundert, wie fürsorglich sie mit ihm umgingen. Schließlich hatte er ihnen gestanden dass er sich verliebt hätte. Zwar wurde Ron um die Nase weiß, aber er akzeptierte es und auch Hermine gab ihn ihren Segen. Er war froh solche Freunde zu haben. Den ganzen Tag über bekam er Malfoy nicht zu sehen. Hermine Ron und er hetzten von einem Unterricht zum anderen, bis zu der Stunde als das Quidditch Training anfing. Harry hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen und betrag das Feld. Er hielt kurz die Luft an als er Malfoy in seinem Quidditch Gewand sah. Er war so umwerfend. Doch wollte er nicht auffallen. Zeitweise schielte er zu Malfoy hinüber, doch der tat so als wäre nichts passiert. Das Training verlief normal, außer dass Harry nicht unbedingt konzentriert war. Schließlich war er froh, als es endlich vorbei war. Peter, Hermine und Ron saßen auf den Tribünen und sahen zu. Als das Training zu Ende war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Harry. Er wollte gerade gehen, als er Malfoy hinter sich hörte  
  
„Na Potter! Hast Du mit Jackman schon gevögelt?"Harry versetzte dies einen Stich, mit dem Rücken zu Malfoy blieb er stehen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Langsam drehte er sich um als er das Lachen der Slytherin Mannschaft vernahm. Er wollte schon eine patzige Antwort geben als Harry bemerkte dass Peter auf den Rasen spazierte und provokativ seinen Arm um Harry legte. Sofort verstummte das Gelächter und Peter grinste den verdatterten Malfoy ins Gesicht. „Nein Malfoy, leider noch nicht, aber ich hoffe bald!"verliebt sah er zu Harry und küsste ihn zart auf den Mund. Zwar nur kurz, aber es reichte aus dass Malfoy stumm blieb und vor Zorn rot anlief. Harry war einfach nur baff als Peter ihn herumdrehte und die beiden eng umschlungen zu den Umkleidekabinen marschierten. „Spiel einfach mit Harry, glaub mir, es wird funktionieren"flüsterte Peter Harry zu „Was wird funktionieren?"flüsterte er zurück „Malfoy ist verliebt in Dich, würde es aber nie zugeben. Er hat seinen Stolz. Nun müssen wir ihn eifersüchtig machen, damit er zu Dir steht und ich bin fest der Meinung dass es klappt"jetzt lächelte Harry und schmiegte sich noch enger an Peter, zur Demonstration von Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy konnte es nicht fassen! Das war ein volles Eigentor! Dieser verdammte Peter! Scheiß auf diesen Kerl! „Malfoy? Hey Malfoy?"einige Mitspieler versuchten Malfoy auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz schreiben, wir sehen uns"knurrte er und eilte zu den Umkleidekabinen. Niemand war zu sehen und er setzte sich verzweifelt auf eine der Bänke. „Malfoy!" Malfoy sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen in die Höhe und drehte sich um. Harry stand angelehnt an einer der Umkleidekabinen und musterte ihn. „Potter verdammt, ich habe dir doch gesagt, Du sollst mir nicht auf die Nüsse gehen – verschwinde!" Harry reichte dies, kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu und schleuderte ihn gegen einer der Schränke. Er presste sich hart an Malfoy, der zu keuchen anfing und ihn ängstlich ansah. Langsam lies Harry seine Hand wandern, direkt zu den Lenden von Malfoy. Draco stöhnte als er merkte dass Harry ihn an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle streichelte. Langsam schloss Malfoy die Augen. „Hör auf Har...Potter, lass dass"keuchte er weiter. Harry merkte wie Malfoy immer mehr erregt wurde, sein Glied immer steifer wurde. Er streichelte ihn immer wieder und küsste Malfoys Hals, hinterließ eine brennende – nasse Spur wo vorher seine Lippen waren, saugte bis ein Knutschfleck entstand und hielt dann inne. Malfoy viel das atmen schwer. „So Malfoy"raunte Harry an sein Ohr „Jetzt gehe ich Dir an die Nüsse. Und außerdem, ich habe nichts mit Peter, weil ich......." Er sah ihn kurz mit all seiner Leidenschaft an „weil ich Dich liebe, Du Narr"flüsterte er heiser und küsste Malfoy sanft auf die Lippen. Malfoy seufzte glücklich. Harry lies ihn los, drehte sich wortlos um und ging wieder.  
  
Malfoys Knie gaben nach, er setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Harry hatte ihn tatsächlich gestreichelt und es fühlte sich so gut an dass er ihn unbedingt ganz haben wollte. Außerdem hatte er ihn gesagt dass er ihn liebt! Harry Potter liebte ihn! Was sollte er bloß tun? Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er ein Schuhpaar vor sich. Erschrocken blickte er auf. „Ich hoffe, Dir hat diese kleine Showeinlage gefallen die Harry mit Dir abgezogen hat. Aber eines kann ich Dir sagen, auch wenn er nichts von mir will – wenn Du ihn nicht bald sagst, dass Du ihn auch liebst, dann schwöre ich Dir Malfoy dass ich ihn so dermaßen vernaschen werde dass er danach nicht mal mehr weiß wer Du bist"Peter sah ihn eindringlich an, drehte sich um und folgte Harry. Malfoy sprang auf und trat die Bank mit einem Aufschrei um. „Verdammt noch mal!"schrie er und lehnte sich gegen einer der Schränke. „Scheiß auf den Ruf"sagte er zu sich selber. Er würde sich Potter niemals wegnehmen lassen und schon gar nicht vor diesem verdammten Jackman! Er musste was unternehmen! Er musste....  
  
„Malfoy? Was machst Du denn noch hier? Die Mannschaft kam näher und betrachtete die umgefallene Bank. „Mir wurde schwindlig und bin gegen diese Bank gestoßen, ich muss los"mit diesen Worten rannte er zum Schloss. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Malfoy war absolut nicht zu gebrauchen. Er überlegte immer wieder was er machen könnte um Harry für sich zu gewinnen. Aber er wusste nicht wie er es anstellen sollte. Peter bemerkte wie sich Malfoy verändert hatte, denn seit einigen Tagen ging er ihm aus dem Weg. Peter nutzte die Chance um in Zaubertränke neben ihm zu sitzen. Von der Seite her studierte er in eingehend. Malfoy wusste nicht ob er Peter um Rat fragen sollte oder ob er ihn erwürgen sollte da er Harry einfach so auf den Mund geküsst hatte.  
  
Peter hatte Mitleid. Obwohl er Harry für sich haben wollte, wollte er auch dass Malfoy glücklich wird. Er nahm sich ein Blatt Pergament und schrieb etwas drauf, faltete es zusammen und schob es Malfoy hin. Malfoy sah ängstlich hoch und entfaltete es.  
  
Heute Abend, 19 Uhr im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Sei pünktlich und verpasse Deine Chancen nicht. Viel Glück!  
  
Malfoy sah erfreut Peter an, der ihn aufmunternd zunickte. Als die Glocke endlich läutete, raunte er Malfoy zu „Er liebt Dich, vermassle es ja nicht" schließlich zwinkerte er ihm noch zu, gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po und marschierte davon. Malfoy lief wie ein aufgeregtes Kind im Kreis umher. Was sollte er denn anziehen? Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Er beschloss erst einmal duschen zu gehen, sich zu rasieren und ein Aftershave aufzulegen. Er frisierte so lange seine Haare bis diese glänzten. So fertig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm dass es bald so weit sein müsste. Vorsichtig schlich er nach draußen und lugte um die Ecke. Da! Harry Potter schlich zu diesem Bad, sah sich um, ob ihm auch niemand gefolgt ist und schlüpfte leise durch die Türe.  
  
Malfoy schlich sich ran und öffnete diese einen Spalt breit. Harry hatte inzwischen das Wasser eingelassen, der Schaum schwamm auf der Wasseroberfläche, ein Duft von Vanille und Rosen wehte ihm entgegen. Leise schlüpfte auch er durch die Türe, schloss diese sehr leise und versteckte sich hinter einem Umkleidevorhang. Durch einen Schlitz konnte er sehen wie sich Harry langsam auszog und in die Wanne legte. Was für ein Anblick, was für ein knackiger Hintern. Malfoy wollte mehr. Ein unerträgliches ziehen in der Lendengegend machte ihn bewusst, wie sehr er diesen Potter wollte. Langsam lies sich Harry in die Wanne gleiten, begleitet mit einem wohligen Seufzer. Malfoy fragte sich, wie er wohl stöhnen würde wenn er ihn berührte oder küsste. Das musste er herausfinden.  
  
Harry lag entspannt in der Wanne und dachte über Malfoy nach. Er musste ihn sich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Malfoy wollte anscheinend nichts von ihm. Auch wenn es ihm das Herz brechen würde. Er fragte sich wie lange er in Malfoy schon verliebt war ohne es zu wissen. Wieder erklang ein Seufzer aus seiner Kehle und Malfoy der noch immer hinter dem Vorhang stand durchzuckte ein Blitz. Dieser Seufzer war die Sinnlichkeit pur. Lange konnte er nicht mehr hinter dem Vorhang bleiben. Er beobachtete wie Harry seine Brille abnahm und auf die Seite legte. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dem Badewannenrand wobei sein Adamsapfel hervortrat. Malfoy fand dies unheimlich sexy. Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Leise öffnete er die Türe und lies sie mit einem Schwung ins Schloss knallen.  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, wusste er sofort wer gekommen war. Na warte, er würde Malfoy schon noch zeigen was er versäumte. „Malfoy" „Potter" „Was willst Du?" „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Dieses Bad dürfen nur Vertrauensschüler benutzen wie Du weißt." „Fühlst Du Dich jetzt besser? Danke für die Warnung und jetzt geh wieder" „Nein, raus mit Dir, Jetzt!" Harry öffnete die Augen und schielte zu Malfoy hinüber. Malfoy wirkte so selbstsicher, Harry konnte nicht erkennen was er dachte oder fühlte. Malfoy kam auf ihn zu und riss das Handtuch vom Kleiderständer. Er schloss es zu Harry, welcher die Hand nach oben schnellen lies und es gekonnt auffing. Langsam erhob er sich aus der Wanne und band sich, zu Enttäuschung von Malfoy, das Handtuch so um die Lenden dass Malfoy nichts erkennen konnte. Vorsichtig stieg er aus der Wanne und schritt an Malfoy vorbei um sich anzuziehen. Plötzlich merkte er wie Malfoy hinter ihm stand und anfing seinen Nacken zu küssen. Harry stöhnte leise als er merkte wie Malfoy seine Hand auf seinen nassen Oberkörper legte und diesen streichelte. „Malfoy lass die Spiele, die sind vorbei"keuchte er „Woher willst Du denn wissen dass ich spiele und es nicht ernst meine?" nuschelte er an Harrys Hals und küsste ihn weiter. Harry könnte auf der Stelle verrückt werden als er das Aftershave von Malfoy roch. Es brachte ihn um den Verstand. Langsam wanderte die Hand von Malfoy zu seinem Bauchnabel und tiefer. Er riss ihm das Handtuch mit einem Ruck herunter und Harry stöhnte wieder. „Was machst Du mit mir?"stöhnte Harry wieder als Malfoys Hand tiefer wanderte und Harrys Erregung streichelte. „Nur das, wo Du angefangen hast und ich aufhören werde"meinte er vergnügt mit einer gewissen Erregung in der Stimme. Harry stöhnte lauter, so was hatte er noch nie erlebt. Malfoy unterbrach sein Vergnügen und drehte Harry zu sich herum. Schon küsste er Harry verlangend auf den Mund und drang mit der Zunge in ihn ein. Er selbst stöhnte als sich ihre Zungen berührten und sich lustvoll umkreisten. Harry fuhr in die weichen Haare von Draco und zog ihn zu sich. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und Malfoy löste sich widerwillig. Langsam schritt er zurück und zog sich im Schneckentempo aus. Harry keuchte als er sah wie erregt Malfoy war. „Gefällt Dir was Du siehst?"meinte er leidenschaftlich und war überwältigt wie Harry aussah. So wunderschön, so stark, so männlich, so erregt. „Hm"war das einzige was Harry raus brachte. Jetzt standen sich beide gegenüber und küssten sich wieder voller Leidenschaft. Ihre erregten Glieder rieben aneinander, keiner konnte genug bekommen. Wie ertrinkende standen sie beieinander und konnte nicht genug bekommen. Harry schoss durch den Kopf dass Malfoy doch nicht rettungslos war. Vielleicht liebte er ihn doch?  
  
Draco sah ihn lustvoll an und zog ihn zur Wanne. „Ich hoffe, da ist noch genügend Platz für uns beide?" Was hatte Malfoy vor? Harry riss die Augen auf und folgte ihm. Vorsichtig zog er ihn in die Wanne. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Harry lag unter ihm und keuchte verlangend. „Was hast Du vor?"wisperte er fast ängstlich und Draco lächelte sanft. „Lass Dich verwöhnen Harry"flüsterte er ihm zu und küsste ihn wieder. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, das Wasser schwappte über ihre Körper und Malfoy bewegte seine Hand immer tiefer. „Nicht"flüsterte Harry an seinem Mund doch Draco machte weiter. Er umfasste Harrys erregtes Glied und fuhr mit der Hand auf und ab. Harry keuchte immer schneller als Draco immer weiter machte und sein Thempo beschleunigte. „oh Gott"keuchte Harry weiter und presste seine Augen zusammen. Draco beobachtete ihn mit voller Leidenschaft und beschleunigte nochmals. „Nicht, lass es, ich kann nicht mehr"Harry erkannte seine Stimme fast nicht mehr wieder. „Doch Harry, jetzt erst recht"raunte er und küsste Harrys Hals weiter. Er spürte wie sich Harry verkrampfte sich am Beckenrand fest krallte. Bald war es soweit. Harry versuchte keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, doch Malfoy wollte dass er die Kontrolle verlor. Er griff etwas härter zu und beschleunigte noch mehr, wobei Harry laut stöhnte und leise aufschrie. Draco küsste ihn tief und fest und merkte wie sich Harry wieder beruhigte und entspannte. „Wahnsinn Draco"flüsterte er wieder und presste ihn an sich. Draco schaute etwas verstört als er ein spitzbübisches Grinsen von Harry entdeckte, sich in der Wanne umdrehte und Malfoy unter sich lag. „Harry?"meinte er etwas ängstlich „Schttt. Jetzt bin ich dran."Genieße es. Harry lies seine Hand über den flachen Bauch von Malfoy streichen und streichelte seinen Oberschenkel. Langsam wanderte er in Richtung Erregung und Malfoy atmete schwer. Harry umfasste sein Glied, strich sachte darüber und massierte es bis Draco dran war zu stöhnen. Er wurde immer schneller und Draco warf seinen Kopf mal rechts, mal links. Er hatte so was noch nie erlebt. Malfoy wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte und Harry küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Nicht weiter machen, bitte, ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus Harry" stöhnte Malfoy, was Harry vollkommen anheizte und sein Tempo beschleunigte. „Doch Draco, ich mache genauso weiter wie Du bei mir, bis Du einen Orgasmus hast"raunte er seinem Freund zu der wiederum stöhnte. „Ja, mach weiter"sagte er voller Lust „Schon besser"hart küsste er ihn weiter bis Malfoy fast vollkommen auszuckte. Er krallte sich an Harry fest, wobei Harry sich mit seinem Körper an Draco rieb und heiß seinen Hals küsste. „Oh Harry, oh mein Gott"rief Draco aus als er kam. Schwitzend und höchst befriedigt lagen sie aufeinander und sahen sich verliebt an. „Harry?" „Ja?" „Ich liebe dich so sehr dass es schon weh tut. Ich weiß nicht wann ich angefangen habe Dich zu lieben" Harry war überglücklich. Sein Blick wurde verschwommen und Malfoy sah in besorgt an. „Ist alles ok?" „hm"brachte er nur zustanden. Malfoy verstand und küsste Harrys Gesicht ab. „Du bist mein Schatz, ich gebe Dich nicht mehr her, verstanden?"flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr der sich überglücklich in Malfoys Arme kuschelte. „Gerne, wie Du mir so ich Dir"sagte er und küsste seine Nasenspitze.  
  
Sie wuschen sich gegenseitig mit höchsten Vergnügen ab und stiegen aus der Wanne. Harry schritt voran, bereit sich an zu ziehen, als er merkte dass Malfoy stehen geblieben war. „Was ist?"sagte er über die Schultern und spürte förmlich den Blick auf seinen Hintern. „Ich frage mich wie es ist ohne Wasser"raunte Draco lustvoll wobei Harry ein Blitz durch seinen Körper schoss. Ein Blick nach unten bestätigte ihm dass er diese Vorstellung äußerst interessant finden würde. Malfoy kam näher und drehte ihn um. Wieder presste er ihn an die Wand. Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Hand über Harrys Brust, hinunter über den Bauch, bis er an Harrys Glied ankam. Mit Entzücken sah er zu wie er unter Malfoys Liebkosungen immer steifer wurde. Das gefiel Draco so sehr dass er selber bald wieder erregt war. Heiß küssten sie sich wieder, mit einer nie gekannten Leidenschaft. Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus und nahm Dracos zarte Hand, führte sie zu seinen Lenden. Draco sah in Lustvoll an.  
  
„Da wollte ich auch hin, aber"sachte fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen von Harry „nicht nur mit der Hand, nein, mit meiner Zunge"nuschelte er an Harrys Lippen der jetzt die Augen aufrieß. „Was? Nein, d-das geht nicht. Das kannst Du doch nicht ernst meinen, oder?" hauchte er an Dracos Lippen und küsste ihn hart und fordernd. „doch mein Schatz, genau das tu ich"schon küsste er Harrys Brust und wanderte tiefer bis er vor Harry kniete. „Oh Gott"meinte dieser verzweifelt und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Sämtliche süße Qualen durchzuckten seinen Körper als er seine warme Zunge an seinem Glied spürte, wobei Malfoy mit dem Mund weiter machte. Schneller, intensiver, vatiantenreicher. Harry stöhnte immer lauter auf. So was hatte er noch nie erlebt. Jetzt umfasste er den Kopf von Malfoy „Lass es jetzt, sonst komme ich, komm schon hoch. Ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten, bitte Draco!"er keuchte immer weiter als er merkte dass Draco seinen Hintern fest umklammerte und schneller weiter machte. „Scheiße!"rief er aus als er mit der Faust gegen die Kacheln schlug und alles vor seinen Augen explodierte. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper und seine Wangen glühten. „Harry, mach die Augen auf Süßer" „Nein" Harry hörte ein leises Lachen. „Na komm schon"meinte er sanft und küsste seinen Freund leidenschaftlich. Draco drang wieder in die Mundhöhle von Harry ein und spielte mit seiner Zunge. Der Kuss war absolut sagenhaft. Zwar schmeckte er bitter, aber das störte beide nicht. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah Draco verliebt an. „Du bist wunderschön Harry, so wunderschön. Du bist der perfekte Mann für mich, nur für mich"flüsterte Draco verliebt und sah sich jeden Zentimeter von Harry an. Als er wieder aufsah, sah er das Feuer in Harrys Augen. „Was?"meinte Draco verstört als sie wieder einmal die Seiten wechselten. „Harry? Nein, also es war mein Wunsch, Du kannst doch nicht...ähm...." Draco stotterte? Das gabs ja nicht! „Draco, Liebling, glaubst Du nicht dass ich auch wissen will wie Du schmeckst, wie Du die Kontrolle verlierst, wie Du kommst?"flüsterte er an Dracos Lippen als dieser leise aufseufzte. „Du bist mein Traummann, ich will Dich ganz. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber ich gebe nicht auf, bis ich Dich in und auswendig kenne und dass im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes"meinte er ernst und massierte Dracos Glied. „oh Mann, Du machst mich echt scharf"raunte Draco wobei Harry ihn leidenschaftlich und tief küsste, seinen Kopf zu sich zog und sich keuchend von ihm löste. Er küsste seinen Hals, küsste seine Schultern, seinen Bauch, seinen Nabel, die Spitze seines Gliedes. „Harry, ich weiß nicht so recht, bei mir hat das noch niemand gemacht, ich weiß nicht ob ich das lange durchhalte wenn Du so geil bist"stöhnte er auf und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalten Fliesen. Harry war dies egal, er umfuhr mit der Zunge die Spitze von Malfoys Glied und nahm ihn mit dem Mund auf. Er saugte daran, liebkoste ihn mit der Hand. Alles was er sich einfallen lies. Malfoy stöhnte immer lauter, viel lauter als in der Wanne und als er kam rief er laut Harrys Name. „Ja?"Harry stand grinsend vor ihm und sah ihn spitzbübisch an. Dracos Augen leuchteten, seine Wangen waren rosa geworden. „War doch ur geil, oder?"meinte Harry verträumt und küsste Malfoy so zart als wäre er zerbrechlich. Malfoy hatte noch nie so viele Varianten von Küssen erlebt. Zwar hatte er damals einige Frauen geküsst, aber so einen Kuss hatte er noch nie bekommen. Das konnte einfach nur Liebe sein. „Ich liebe Dich"seufzte Draco, wobei er jetzt verschwommen sah. „Ich dich doch auch, mit jeder Faser meines Herzens mein Schatz"flüsterte er ergriffen und umarmte Draco zart. So standen sie einige Minuten da und hielten sich einfach nur fest. „Sag mal Harry, woher kannst Du das?" „Was?" „Na das alles"meinte Draco schüchtern. „Tja, also das Spiel in der Wanne habe ich nur an mir selber ausprobiert, das andere war mein erstes Mal"er lächelte Draco an und wurde rot. Malfoy grinste zurück. „Tja, dann sind wir schon zwei. Gleichstand" „Draco?" „Hm?" „So was Schönes wie mit dir habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben erlebt" flüsterte Harry ergriffen „Echt? Und ich dachte, nur mir geht es so"meinte Draco und wurde rot.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich mit tausend kleinen Küssen voneinander, sagten sich immer wieder wie sehr sie sich liebten und schwebten zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Ron wurde munter als Harry sich leise ins Bett legte. „Harry?" „Hm?" „Und wir wars? Wars geil?"flüsterte Ron und grinste „Ron!"flüsterte Harry erschrocken zurück und grinste ebenfalls. „Na sag schon" „Saugeil, scheiße, mehr als saugeil" „Wow, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen aber wenn Du es sagst.... Gute nach Harry!" „Nacht Ron!"mit einem seligen Lächeln schlief er ein.  
  
Malfoy schlich sich leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum und bemerkte nicht dass Peter in der Ecke beim Kamin saß und ihn anlächelte. „Na Draco, heiße Nacht was?"Draco fuhr erschrocken herum. Malfoy bemerkte erst jetzt wie attraktiv Peter eigentlich war, wie er so im Schein des Feuers dasaß und seine Augen vergnügt funkelten. Beinahe hätte er seinen schönen Freund an ihn verloren. „Super genial um genau zu sein"Peter wurde neugierig und sagte Malfoy er solle sich zu ihm setzen. „Wie ist er denn so?" „Der absolute Wahnsinn, schöner als ich es mir vorstellen konnte!" schwärmte Draco „So fantastisch also?"grinste Peter „Ich liebe ihn so sehr dass es schon weh tut und beinahe hätte ich ihn verloren"seufzte Draco und schüttelte seinen Kopf „Braver Junge"lobte Peter ihn „Hab doch gewusst, ihr beide gehört zusammen." „Aber woher?" „Tja, als ich zu euch kam, konnte ich das knistern zwischen Dir und Harry spüren, als er zu Dir ging und Dir was ins Ohr flüsterte und Du –super Antwort- hinterher geschrieen hast"Ich habe gesehen wie Du ihn angeschaut hast und ich habe gesehen wie Harrys Augen geglänzt haben. Da habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt. Zwar schade für mich, aber Mann, ihr seid ein heißes Paar, ehrlich."  
  
„Sag mal, habt ihr schon...?" „Nein, noch nicht, das Finale kommt erst. Harry meinte, er lässt so lange nicht locker bis er mich in und auswendig kennt. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes" Peter pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Mann, der ist aber echt heißt, was? Also da würde ich auch schwach werden!" „Ja, stimmt vollkommen. Mir wurde auch heiß, Du weißt schon wo"grinste Malfoy verlegen. Peter lachte „Willkommen im Sexualleben Alter!"damit klopfte er Malfoy auf die Schulter und lief nach oben. Draco saß noch lange im Sessel, er konnte Harry überall spüren, riechen, fühlen. Es war sagenhaft. Wenn das Finale noch schön er würde, dann wäre er im Himmel. Friedlich seufzend erhob er sich und ging schlafen.  
  
Die Nacht verging und der Tag brach an. Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry mit etwas anderer Kleidung frühstücken. Er würde sich nachher umziehen. Er hoffte mit diesem Aufzug Draco zu beeindrucken. Als er in die große Halle trat, starrten ihn alle an. Er hatte eine enge Hose angezogen die wie eine zweite Haut saß, sein Hemd schmiegte sich eng an seine muskulöse Figur. Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle als Malfoy von Peter angestupst wird. „Malfoy, sieh Dir das mal an!"Peter brachte den Mund nicht mehr zu und auch Draco stockte der Atem. Dieser atemberaubende Junge, der aussah wie ein Gott und geschmeidig wie ein Panther auf seinen Tisch zuging, war kein anderer als Harry Potter, sein Freund. Malfoy erregte sein Auftritt, Stolz erfüllte ihn. „Wow, Mann, ich werde echt neidisch, den hätt ich auch gerne"Peter staunte noch immer nicht schlecht, sogar Grabe und Goyle sahen sich um „Draco! Du und Potter? Stimmt das?" Malfoy nickte nur glücklich „Mann, bei dem würde ich auch schwul werden. Leute, schaut euch mal um wie die ihn alle angaffen. „Alter merks Dir endlich, ALLE gaffen ihn an, auch wir. Malfoy ist echt zu beneiden. Ihr zwei seid verdammt noch mal ein unglaublich heißes Paar" raunte Peter Malfoy zu der vor lauter Freude rot wurde. Langsam schritt Harry auf seinen Tisch zu wo Hermine ihn anstarrte. „Harry! WOW, Du siehst echt heiß aus!" „Hermine!"meinte Ron entrüstet „Ron, Du weißt dass ich Dich liebe, aber was sagst Du dazu?" Ron schaute Harry an und grinste „Ich glaube, Hermine, Du hast Recht. Wenn ich schwul wäre, Harry Du wärst vor mir nicht sicher"lachte er jetzt und klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Harry lachte. „Sag Harry, was war los?" „Er hatte gestern ein tolles Erlebnis Hermine"meinte Ron nur Hermine schnappte nach Luft „Echt Harry?" „Jab" „Und?" „Wahnsinn" „Alles klar!"meinte sie lächelnd. Harry war es egal ob die anderen etwas mit bekamen. Er war verliebt und wollte es am liebsten in die Welt hinaus schreien. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln sah er zu seinem Freund, der dies erwiderte. Der ganze Saal hatte dies mitbekommen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück zog sich Harry wieder um, danach ging es wieder einmal in den Kerker zu Snape. Als Harry schon eintreten wollte, griff ihm jemand auf den Hintern und flüsterte „Hallo Knackarsch"sachte hauchte er einen Kuss auf Harrys Nacken. Harry schickte ihn einen Kuss nach rückwärts. Die ganze Klasse war schon eingetreten, außer Peter, Ron und Hermine als Malfoy ihn kurz beiseite zog, ihn an die Wand drückte, ihn kurz und leidenschaftlich küsste, seine Zunge in ihn eindrang und ihn an sich presste. Harry seufzte zufrieden. Wenn Malfoy so weiter machte, würde er ihn wegziehen und ihm wäre der Unterricht scheiß egal geworden. Malfoy löste sich keuchend von ihm, gab ihn noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern und lief mit Peter in die Klasse. Hermine grinste Harry an „Mann, der ist aber scharf auf Dich" „Na was glaubst Du wie scharf ich erst auf ihn bin"meinte Harry und wurde rot Hermine pfiff darauf hin durch die Zähne und grinste, nahm den grinsenden Ron an die Hand und schritten in die Klasse. „Na hoffentlich kannst Du in dieser Stunde die Finger von ihm lassen." Flüsterte sie „Ich werde mich beherrschen, keine Bange!"  
  
Später ging jeder seiner Wege. Der Tag war so voll gestopft dass Ron, Hermine und Harry von einem Unterricht zum anderen hetzten. Nicht einmal für das Essen hatten sie Zeit. Erst am Nachmittag würde er seinen Geliebten wieder sehen. Beim Quidditch Spiel. Training stand auf dem Programm. Als Harry ankam und Malfoy sah, zog er ihn in die Umkleidekabine. „Schatz, Du siehst verdammt heiß aus in diesen Klamotten"meinte er zu Draco der ihn darauf hin leidenschaftlich küsste. „Na und Du erst, marsch raus aufs Feld bevor ich Dir die Kleider vom Leib reiße!"wieder folgte ein Klaps auf den Hintern und das Spiel begann. Harry lies sich von der Liebe leiten, nur mit halber Konzentration war er beim Spiel als ihn unerwartet ein Klatscher im Genick traf. Taumelnd viel er vom Boden und hörte nur noch ein „HARRY! Verdammt pass auf!!!!"Doch es war zu spät. Er stürzte einige Meter in die Tiefe. Malfoy war sofort bei ihm ihn bemerkte dass er bewusstlos war. „Verdammt! Du sollst ihn nicht vom Besen schmeißen Du Vollidiot!"schrie er seinen Mitspieler an. „Malfoy, er ist selber schuld verdammt"kam es zurück.  
  
Draco saß am Bett in der Krankenstation und hielt Harrys Hand. Er hatte solche Angst um seinen Freund bekommen dass er nicht von seiner Seite weichen wollte. Langsam öffnete Harry wieder seine Augen. „Harry? Wie geht es Dir?" „Was mach ich hier? Was machst Du hier Malfoy!" Malfoys Gesicht versteinerte sich. „An was kannst Du Dich erinnern?" „Ich war gerade im Unterricht, wieso fragt Du so behindert!?" Malfoy setzte wieder eine gehässige Miene auf „Tja Potter wenn Du das nicht mehr weißt, tust Du mir leid. Du hast gerade Quidditch gespielt Mann! Das wovon Du erzählst, geschah vor einer Woche!" „Mann Malfoy, erzähl keinen Scheiß, ich weiß doch sehr wohl was war, oder? Hau gefälligst ab!" „Potter, Du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, ehrlich!"mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging. Harry wunderte sich wieso Malfoy an seinem Bett gesessen hatte und seine Hand gehalten hatte. Er hatte dass Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben. Aber was? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern! Wieso? Hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung mehr? War das tatsächlich eine Woche her? Er musste sich erinnern.  
  
Malfoy ging mit hängendem Kopf aus der Krankenstation, wo Peter schon auf ihn wartete. „Kann er sich echt nicht mehr erinnern?" „Nein, er weiß gar nichts. Er weiß nicht einmal dass wir zusammen sind" meinte Malfoy betrübt, wobei Peter den Arm um ihn legte. „Ich weiß, ich habe gerade mit der Pomfrey gesprochen, aber glaub mir, wir bekommen das wieder hin." „Und wie?" „Na so!" Sachte senkte er seine Lippen auf die von Malfoy und küsste ihn zart. Aber ohne Zunge. „Was soll das Peter?" „Bei Dir hat es doch auch gewirkt oder?"meinte Peter schelmisch „Wie? Das war nur Show letztens?"brauste Malfoy auf „Ja, das war es, aber es hat gewirkt oder? Wir haben Dich eifersüchtig gemacht bis Du endlich erkannt hattest dass Du ihn liebst!" Malfoy wollte was erwidern, lies es aber dann. Traurig lies er die Schultern hängen und schmiegte sich an Peter der beruhigend einige Wörter auf ihn einsprach. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Harry wurde bald entlassen und wunderte sich wieso Hermine und Ron ihm so komische Fragen stellten. Spinnen die alle jetzt? Dachte er bei sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch Malfoy ärgerte ihn nicht mehr, stattdessen hing er mit diesem Neuen herum. Wie war sein Name? Peter? Wieso hing er mit diesem Peter bloß rum? Was lief zwischen den beiden? Was ging ihn das eigentlich an? Wieso dachte er über Malfoy nach? Er wusste nicht wieso. Dass irritierte ihn ein wenig. Doch das Gefühl etwas verloren zu haben, blieb. Was zum Henker war leicht letzte Woche passiert? Er konnte nachdenken so viel er wollte, er kam einfach nicht drauf.  
  
Missmutig schritt er durch die Gänge und starrte auf den Boden. Malfoy und Peter kamen ihm entgegen. „Achtung!"raunte er Malfoy zu als Harry aufblickte. Harry blieb die Luft weg. Peter hatte doch tatsächlich den Arm um Malfoy gelegt! Böse blieb er vor den beiden stehen. „Peter ich würde gerne mit Dir reden." „Hau ab Potter"giftete Malfoy „Malfoy, geh mir bitte am Arsch vorbei!"schnauzte er zurück „Ach fuck you Potter!" „Gerne, wann und wo?"konterte Harry und Malfoy sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was?"hauchte er jetzt. Peter gab Malfoy einen Klaps auf den Hintern und flüsterte ihm zu „Es wirkt, mach Dir keine Sorgen" Malfoy sah unsicher zu Peter, küsste ihn auf die Wange und grinste Potter schelmisch an. Harry kochte vor Wut. Als Malfoy weg war, schnappte er sich Peter und zog ihn beiseite. „Was geht zwischen euch vor wenn ich fragen darf?"zischte Harry. „Wieso willst Du das wissen?" „Bist Du mit Malfoy zusammen wie alle sagen?" „Vielleicht?" „Was heißt hier vielleicht?"brauste Harry auf. „Mann Harry! Erinnere Dich wieder verdammt! Dann hast Du die Antwort!" brauste jetzt Peter auf und verschwand. Harry starrte ihn hinterher. „Was soll dass denn schon wieder VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Wieso sagen alle ich soll mich erinnern!"Harry schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. Es wurde in der Tat Zeit dass er sich erinnerte.  
  
Als Peter hinter die Ecke verschwunden war, wartete Malfoy schon auf ihn. „Und?" Peter grinste „Wird schon Draco, keine Panik. Er ist voll ausgezuckt. Glaub mir, Harry ist eifersüchtig und wie! Aber er weiß es noch nicht. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon wieder"meinte er tröstend. „Lass ihm Zeit, er wird auf Dich zukommen"  
  
Als der Unterricht bei Professor Mc Gonnagal wieder anfing, war Harry alles andere als konzentriert. Er stellte sich immer wieder vor wie Peter und Malfoy sich küssten. Beißende Eifersucht stieg in ihm hoch. Am liebsten hätte er Peter umgebracht! Aber wieso gerade Peter? Wieso nicht Malfoy? Da merkte er wie eifersüchtig er in Wirklichkeit war und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er war verliebt in Malfoy!  
  
„Shit"sagte er laut und die Klasse verstummte. „Mister Potter? Haben sie etwas zu vermerken? Nein? Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"Die Schüler lachten und Harry vergrub seinen Kopf unter seinen Händen. Hermine und Ron grinsten sich an. Anscheinend kam Harry langsam aber sicher wieder zu sich. Malfoy saß dahinter und schaute glücklich Peter an. Peter nickte ihm zu. Anscheinend fing die Therapie zu wirken an. Harry konnte es nicht erwarten bis die Glocke läutete und hetzte hinaus. Wie ein Tiger trabte er auf und ab als Malfoy endlich aus dem Klassenzimmer trat. „Malfoy, ich muss mit Dir reden." „Hau ab Potter"zischte er. Peter zog die anderen Schüler weiter wobei sich Malfoy und Potter giftig ansahen. „Bist Du mit Peter zusammen?" „Was geht Dich das an!"knurrte Malfoy zurück. Jetzt lächelte er wieder sein gehässiges Grinsen. Das ging Harry ziemlich auf den Wecker und packte Malfoy am Kinn. Hart presste er seine Lippen auf die von Malfoy und merkte wie er stöhnte. Sein Griff lockerte sich etwas, seine Hand wanderte in den dichten Haarschopf von Malfoy und drückte ihn näher. Malfoy hingegen hielt ihm am Po fest und zog ihn fester zu sich. Langsam öffnete Harry seine Lippen und Malfoy drang mit seine Zunge in die Mundhöhe von Harry ein. Harry stöhnte auf und vertiefte den Kuss. Es war so wunderschön, so richtig, sie passten perfekt zueinander. Plötzlich löste sich Harry und sah Malfoy verstört an. „Was soll das werden Malfoy!"keuchte er außer Atem. „Du hast mich zuerst geküsst, nur zu Erinnerung. Verdammt Potter, erinnere Dich wieder!"pfauchte Malfoy ihn an und verschwand.  
  
Harry atmete heftig. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl das verlorene wieder gefunden zu haben. Er verkroch sich in sein Zimmer und lies sich nicht einmal beim Abendessen blicken. In seinem Kopf schwirrten sämtliche Gedanken umher. Es war so schön Malfoy zu küssen. Seine warmen Lippen, sein unglaublicher Körper – einfach alles. Stöhnend lag er im Bett und griff sich hoffnungslos an die Stirn.  
  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung dass Malfoy, Peter, Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek zusammen saßen und sich unterhielten. „Keine Angst Mann, er liebt Dich, er wird sich wieder erinnern, sonst hätte er Dich nicht geküsst" „Und wenn er es nicht tut?"meinte Draco hoffnungslos. „Doch wird er, vertrau mir, wir werden ihn bearbeiten, keine Bange"meinte Hermine und legte tröstend ihre Hand auf seine. Malfoy sah erstaunt auf und zog seine Hand weg. „Wieso helft ihr mir, besonders Du Granger?" „Harry ist unser Freund und wir haben eingesehen dass ihr das perfekte Paar seid. Deshalb"meinte sie schlicht. Obwohl Draco sie immer wieder verletzt hatte, wollte sie ihm trotzdem helfen? Das konnten nur wahre Freunde sein. Grabe und Goyle würden das niemals für ihn machen. Außer Peter. Hilfe suchend sah er zu Peter der ihn aufmunternd zulächelte. Malfoy erhob sich und schlich in sein Schlafgemach. Erschöpft lies er sich in die Kissen sinken und lies seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Er liebte Harry, aber er musste sich wieder erinnern, sonst gab es keine Zukunft für sie.  
  
Ron kam in den Schlafsaal und entdeckte dort einen verärgerten Harry „Hey Harry" „Hey Ron" „Alles klar Alter?" „Nein" Ron seufzte „Geh zu ihm" „Zu wem?" „Zu Malfoy!" „Was? Spinnst Du?" „Mann Alter, Du hast vor einer Woche zu mir gesagt dass Du ihn liebst! Ihr hattet was miteinander! Das war alles vor Deinem Sturz beim Quidditch. Er ist mit Dir zusammen Du Hornochse! Nicht mit Peter! Die beiden wollten Dich nur eifersüchtig machen damit Du Dich wieder erinnerst!" Harry starrte Ron an. „Du spinnst Ron, gute Nacht!" Ron gab es auf und legte sich ins Bett. Die anderen schliefen schon. Harry konnte nur schwer einschlafen. Dauernd quälten ihn Träume. Aber keine schlimmen. Nein, lustvolle. Er und Malfoy im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, sie liebkosten sich, sie küssten sich, sie trieben sich zum Orgasmus. Und dann wurde dieser Traum unterbrochen von einem „Harry, verdammt pass auf!"Harry wusste, das diese Stimme zu Malfoy gehörte, dass musste beim Quidditch passiert sein. Mit einem Ruck fuhr er hoch. Er war scheiß gebadet und atmete schwer.  
  
„Harry?" „Ja?" „Du erinnerst Dich wieder?" „Ja, ich glaube schon" „Tomatensirup" „Was?" „Dass Passwort ist Tomatensirup"säuselte Ron verschlafen. „Aber woher weißt Du das?" „Hat mir Peter verraten, und nun mach schon!"Ron lächelte noch immer verschlafen, drehte sich um „Viel Spaß noch" Harry lächelte. Er hatte wirklich Freunde 


	13. Kapitel 13

Und ich liebe ihn doch  
  
Autor: Gugi28 Mail: claudiabrainworxs.at  
  
Disclaimer : Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling  
  
Warnings: vorläufiges Rating GP 13. Unter anderem ab Kapitel 5 nicht geeignet unter 16 Jahren  
  
Wie bei einigen anderen, ist dies eine SLASH Fanfiction. Wer also damit nicht klar kommt, sollte sie erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen. Es geht hier um die freie Sexualität zwischen zwei Jungs.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco Summary: Harry hasst Draco und Draco hasst Harry. Doch dann kommt ein neuer Schüler und merkt dass es zwischen den beiden funkt. Kommen sie dann doch zusammen? Gestehen sie ihre Neigung?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Ich hoffe dass jemanden die Geschichte gefällt!  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Harry sprang aus seinem Bett, er war mehr als nervös und er konnte es nicht erwarten seinen Draco wieder zu sehen. Oh mein Gott, was hatte er alles angestellt? Er hatte seinen Freund verletzt. Leise schlich er ins Badezimmer um sich frisch zu machen, holte seinen Tarnumhang und marschierte los. Er sagte das Passwort und trat ein. Niemand war zu sehen. Vorsichtig schlich er nach oben in den Schlafsaal und sah sofort wo Draco schlief. Zusammengerollt lag er friedlich im ersten Bett und Harry schlich zu ihm hin, setzte sich aufs Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Vorsichtig strich er seinen Geliebten eine Strähne aus der Stirn, zog sich den Tarnumhang aus und beugte sich vor.  
  
Sanft küsste er Dracos Lippen. Malfoy riss die Augen auf und wollte schreien, da schob Harry seine Zunge in seinem Mund und schmiegte sich an ihn. Draco wusste sofort wer es war, er erkannte Harry an seinen Küssen, an seinem Geruch. Seufzend erwiderte er heftig und schlang seine Hände um Harry. Sanft löste er sich wieder, zog die Vorhänge auf, nahm Draco an die Hand und schlich mit ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort ließ er die Hand wieder los und stand mit dem Rücken zu Malfoy.  
  
„Harry?"fragte Draco sanft, als sich dieser umdrehte. „Ja Süßer, ich kann mich wieder erinnern. Gott sei Dank! Es tut mir so leid, ehrlich, ich wollte Dich nicht verletzten, ehrlich nicht, ich liebe Dich."Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen als Malfoy auf ihn zuschritt ihn stürmisch umarmte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie konnten die Hände nicht voneinander lassen. „Bist Du Dir sicher dass Du Dich erinnern kannst?" „Es wäre zu schade, wenn dass im Bad der Vertrauensschüler nur ein Traum wäre, obwohl....wenn es einer gewesen wäre, müsste ich das mit Dir ganz schnell nachholen."Meinte Harry verträumt und küsste Malfoy ganz zart. „Wie bist Du hier rein gekommen?" „Ron hat mir euer Passwort gesagt und viel Glück gewünscht, komm jetzt mit mein Schatz" Sachte nahm er seine Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Beide sahen sich mit so viel Liebe an dass es jedem die Sprache verschlug. Harry legte seinen Tarnumhang um sie und Draco staunte nicht schlecht. „Du hast einen Tarnumhang?" „Jeb" „Cool" „Ja, besonders für solche Aktionen. Wir müssen in den 5 Stock. „Wieso dort hin?"flüsterte Draco auf den Weg dort hin. „Lass Dich überraschen"flüsterte er zurück. Schließlich waren sie angekommen und Harry konzentrierte sich. Schon erschien eine Türe in der Wand und Draco kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus als sie eintraten. Der Raum war mit Kerzen geschmückt, in der Mitte stand ein wohliges, warmes, einlandenes Bett. „Wo sind wir hier?" „Im Raum der Wünsche! Du brauchst Dir nur was wünschen und schon entsteht es. Hier habe ich meine DA Stunden abgehalten!" Draco grinste seinen Freund an und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Du bist der absolute Wahnsinn kann ich nur sagen!"meinte Draco verträumt. Harry und er standen in Pyjama da und sahen sich leidenschaftlich an. Langsam zog Harry seinen Freund an sich und küsste ihn innig. Endlich waren sie wieder vereint. Er und sein blonder Engel. Der Kuss vertiefte sich und Harrys Hand wanderte in die Pyjamahose von Draco der lustvoll aufstöhnte als er Harrys Hand spürte. Schon war die Hose unten, das Oberteil folgte. Aber Draco war auch nicht schlecht und riss Harry fast die Kleider vom Leib. Erregt sahen sie sich an und konnten nicht glauben was jetzt bald passieren würde. „Schatz, weißt Du noch was Du zu mir gesagt hast?" „Was denn? Meinte Draco versonnen. „Fuck you,..........na dann....." Draco sog scharf die Luft ein und sah seinen Freund mit weiten Augen an. „Meinst Du das ernst?" „Ich bin genauso nervös wie Du!"meinte Harry und wurde rot. Ob das eine gute Idee war, wusste er nicht, aber er hatte es zuerst ausgesprochen. Draco hatte wieder dieses spitzbübische Grinsen im Gesicht, nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn aufs Bett. Eng umschlungen küssten sie sich wild, pickten aufeinander, immer mehr der Erregung entgegen. Beide stöhnten auf als Draco Harry auf den Rücken legte und ihn fragend ansah. Langsam küsste er seinen Hals und Harry fing zu keuchen an. Die feuchte Spur bahnte sich einen Weg über seinen Oberkörper hinunter zum Nabel und noch weiter. Harry bäumte sich auf als er Dracos Zunge in seinem Schritt spürte. Es war einfach sagenhaft. „Was für eine Entdeckung"meinte Draco verschmilzt und hörte kurz auf. „Was meinst Du"meint Harry rau als er aufsah. Schon hielt Draco eine Gleitcreme in Händen. „Also dass, ähm, dass habe ich mir aber nicht gewünscht"stotterte Harry und wurde rot „Du bist süß wenn Du rot wirst, doch diese Creme habe ich mir gewünscht. Schon machte er den Verschluss auf und rieb sich sein Glied damit ein. Harry stöhnte abermals als er seinem Freund dabei zusah. Langsam beugte er sich über seinen heiß geliebten Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Keine Angst mein Schatz, ich werde behutsam sein, für mich ist es auch das erste mal."Schon küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich und drang sanft in Harry ein. Harry hatte keine Ahnung ob er dies als grauenvoll oder als einzigartig werten sollte. Irgendwie genierte er sich und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Draco fing an sich langsam zu bewegen und Harry spürte bei jedem Stoß eine Welle des Glücks in sich hochkommen. Harry keuchte vor sich hin während Draco seinen Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge versteckte und weiterhin immer mehr stöhnte. Langsam wurde der Rhythmus schneller und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so was Schönes erlebt zu haben. Er krallte sich an Draco fest, forderte ihn auf weiter zu machen und schlang seine Füße um ihn. Draco fühlte sich fantastisch. Dies war der beste Sex den er jemals hatte. Nur einmal schlief er mit einem Mädchen, dies konnte er aber nie mit dem vergleichen. Harry war sein ein und alles, sein Traummann. Er wollte ihn zeigen wie sehr er ihn liebte. Langsam richtete sich Draco auf und hielt Harry bei den Hüften fest. Das Tempo wurde schneller, Draco rief Harrys Namen immer wieder und beschleunigte abermals. Harry krallte sich am Polster fest und wünschte sich, dass dies nie enden würde. Auch er rief Dracos Name aus. Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten dass man auch auf diese Art und Weise einen Orgasmus bekommen konnte. Harry schwebte auf der Welle der Gefühle, schloss sich dem Tempo an und Draco zuckte vollkommen durch. So einen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er bisher noch nie gehabt. Er schrie laut „Harry, Wahnsinn!"und sank über ihn zusammen. Harry hielt ihn fest umklammert und wartete bis sich Draco wieder beruhigt hatte. Als Draco wieder hoch sah, erkannte Harry nur Liebe in seinen Augen.  
  
„Hab ich Dir wehgetan?"flüsterte er erschrocken als er sah dass Harry Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Nein mein Engel, es war nur das Schönste auf dieser Welt was mir je widerfahren ist."Draco hatte noch nie so ein süßes Liebesgeständnis bekommen und küsste Harrys Gesicht vollkommen ab. „Ich liebe Dich"murmelte er immer wieder zwischen den Küssen und legte sich zu Harry. Eng gekuschelt lagen sie aneinander. Harry streichelte Dracos Rücken und fuhr hinab zu seinem Po. „Süßer Po"murmelte er versonnen und begann diesen zu streicheln. Sanft fuhr er dazwischen und stimulierte dessen Scharmbereich. Draco fing wieder zu keuchen an. „Harry, was machst Du da? Das ist ja unglaublich"keuchte er weiter Harry drängte sich weiterhin an ihn, drehte den Kopf von Malfoy und küsste ihn wieder innig. Draco seufzte zufrieden und umschlang ihn mit der hinteren Hand. Er merkte wie sich Harry mit der anderen Hand anscheinend mit der Creme einrieb. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich wieder, auf die freudige Erwartung was sein Freund wohl vorhaben könnte.  
  
Harry hielt nun wieder die Hand zwischen Dracos Po und massierte ihn, sodass Draco wieder zu stöhnen begann – ohne dass Harry den Kuss unterbrach. Draco drängte sich richtig gehend an Harry und spürte sein hartes Glied. Harry fuhr wieder mit der Hand dazwischen und drang vorsichtig in Draco ein. Draco hielt kurz die Luft an und Harry sah ihn forschend an. „Ist alles ok?" „Ja, WOW, mach ja weiter"sagte Malfoy rau und zog Harry wieder zu sich. Harry fing langsam an sich zu bewegen. Immer schneller und tiefer stieß er zu. Immer darauf bedacht, seinem Freund nicht weh zu tun. Malfoy löste sich von ihm und stöhnte wieder laut. Er krallte sich im Kopfpolster fest und schrie dabei hinein. Es waren lustvolle Schreie. Harry machte weiter und fühlte sich wieder auf Wolke sieben. Es war eindeutig das schönste was er bisher erlebt hatte. Er klammerte sich an Draco und beide kamen gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt. Harry schrie den Namen seines Freundes aus und sank in sich zusammen. Keuchend lagen sie nebeneinander als Draco merkte dass Harry zitterte. Langsam drehte er sich um. „Was ist denn mein Schatz?" „Habe ich Dir wehgetan?"schluchzte Harry nun. Malfoy war vollkommen erschrocken und hielt Harry fest umklammert. „Nein, absolut nicht, es war der beste Sex meines Lebens. Egal ob ich Dich genommen habe oder Du mich. Es war wie im Traum, ich will dass jede Nacht von Dir haben"flüsterte er an Harrys Ohr und knabberte daran. „Ehrlich?" „Oh ja, mein Schatz, glaubst Du so einen Traummann wie Dich lasse ich einfach so links liegen? Du bist scharf wie eine Rasierklinge, ehrlich. Ich würde sterben wenn ich Dich nicht anfassen könnte"Mit diesen Worten küsste er Harry so heiß und innig dass Harry die Luft weg blieb. Zwar hatte er schon viele Küsse bekommen, aber dieser hier war einfach der Gipfel der Lust. Harry schmiegte sich selig an seinen Engel, gemeinsam kuschelten sie aneinander.  
  
„Harry?" „Ja?" „Babe, lass Dich nie mehr von einem Klatscher erwischen, versprochen?" „Versprochen!" „Ich liebe Dich, ich habe Dich immer geliebt und ich werde Dich immer lieben"seufzte er an Harrys dunkles, nach Vanille duftendes Haar „Ich liebe Dich auch, schon seit dem ich Dich getroffen hatte"murmelte er und wusste sofort dass es auch stimmte. Malfoy war einfach nur glücklich. Er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden und würde seinen Schatz nie wieder hergeben. Nie wieder. 


	14. Danksagung

Danksagung!  
  
Hallo meine Lieben! Zuerst will ich euch mal ein ganz liebes dankeschön! sagen dass mir doch einige geantwortet haben!! Ich bin zum ersten mal hier im Fanfiction Forum und muss mich erst mal zurecht finden blödgrins  
  
Also hier einige Antworten an die, die mir so brav geschrieben haben!  
  
Xerperus: Danke fürs Schreiben! Ja, weißt, finde ich schade dass Du Verkupplungen nicht magst, aber mir hat diese Sache gefallen. Aber es kann halt nicht einem jeden gefallen. Wegen Deinem Vorschlag auch mal in eine andere Richtung zu gehen – ich überlegs mir.  
  
Moin: Ja schön dich zu lesen! Ja, also ich muss sagen, mir ist selber etwas heiß geworden als ich die Geschichte geschrieben hatte. Wie soll man da auch bei so scharfen Jungs kalt bleiben? zwinker  
  
Vuitton: Hui! Na da bin ich aber platt! Meinst das ernst? Ich habe mich das erste mal über so was getraut. Klar schreibe ich weiterhin FF´s aber in einem anderen Stil und Forum. So ne heiße Sache habe ich das erste Mal geschrieben. Tja, DANKE vielmals! Wenns Dir gefallen hat, freu mich dass riesig!!  
  
Unbreakabel: Tja, die Geschichte war hinuntergeleiert? Na ja, etwas zu schnell könnte es schon gewesen sein. Aber weißt wieso? Ich wollte mich darin nur mal „versuchen"und dann sind meine Kritzelein mehr geworden und als ich sie am Computer abgetippt hatte, waren es auf einmal 13 Kapitel. Kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, wie blöd ich geschaut habe. Aber wegen dem jetzt eine niedliche Story auseinander nehmen, wollte ich nicht.  
  
So liebe Leute – ich danke euch vielmals dass ihr mir geschrieben habt! Leider war dies auch schon das Ende. Wie gesagt, es war mein erster Versuch. Doch wenn ihr wollt dass ich weiter schreibe, bzw, mich nochmals mit diesen beiden süßen Jungs in der selben Intimität beschäftige, nur her mit den Antworten! Da ich gerade eine andere FF schreibe, versuche ich dann dazwischen auf die Beine zu stellen....äh...war das jetzt zweideutig? Sorry, diesmal nicht Absicht rotwerd  
  
Also ihr Süßen, schreibt mir bitte weiterhin und bitte noch mit Vorschlägen die ich dann in der nächsten Story einbringen kann! Klar, einige mögen Kosenamen, andere nicht. Ist halt so.  
  
Hab euch alle lieb Knutschas und viele liebe Grüße und ja weiter schreiben !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dann schreibe ich auch wieder!  
  
Eure Gugi 


End file.
